Una Historia Diferente
by tequilalover
Summary: hola! despues de como un año regreso a actualizar esta historia! espero que les guste... y disculpen que no tuve nada de tiempo. salud!
1. la carta

Disclaimer: nada es mio y me da flojera escribir esto en todos los capitulos

Capitulo 1

Hagrit se llevo al pequeño Potter que acababa de desterrar a Vodemort de su cuerpo, al poco rato empezaron a llegar los periodistas y Aurores a la casa en ruinas y encontraron a un bebe placidamente dormido y los cadáveres de los Potter.

El nombre del niño era Neville Longbottom o como ahora todos lo llamaban "el niño que vivió" el mago mas famoso del mundo.

Dumbledore dejo al pequeño bebe en la puerta de la casa #4 de Privet Drive con una carta explicando los motivos.

A la mañana siguiente, Vernon Dursly estaba blanco al terminar de leer la nota que venia con el pequeño bebe.

- Que dice Vernon? – Pregunto Petunia Dursly al ver la expresión de su esposo

- Es el hijo de tu hermana – Petunia se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito – los han asesinado y nos piden que nos hagamos cargo del niño...– termino de decir con la mirada perdida mientras su esposa tenia una difícil de definir, entre tristeza, odio y miedo todos juntos en una sola.

10 años después...

Harry Potter era un chico delgado y bajo de estatura para su edad, tenia el cabello negro azabache muy desordenado y ojos verde esmeralda que se escondían tras unas gafas redondas de borde negro.

Abrió los ajos perezosamente y los cerro de golpe cuando sintió la luz penetrar hasta su cerebro, estuvo así unos minutos tratando de adaptarse a la cantidad de luz que entraba por su ventana.

Al levantarse, recordó que hoy era su cumpleaños y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia habían prometido comprarle una guitarra nueva... y es que Harry tenia una pasión por la música, le gustaba cantar, cosa que hacia muy bien como tocar el piano, la guitarra y la batería, sus tíos siempre lo apoyaron en todo con respecto a la música y lo mejor de todo era que desde este año asistiría a Royal Academy para niños talentosos con sus amigos.

Se paro y fue al baño a lavarse y alistarse para el día que lo esperaba, era genial salir con sus tíos, claro que en este tipo de ocasiones le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran con el pero igual agradecía por sus tíos que eran tan buenos y comprensivos con el, hoy vendrían sus amigos y saldrían todos con sus tíos y su primo a festejar su cumpleaños, nada podría arruinar este día...

Harry estaba abajo con Alicia, Paúl, Susan y Hanna, ellos eran sus mejores amigos desde el primer día de colegio, estaban sentados bromeando en la sala, tío Vernon leía el periódico sentado en una butaca mientras esperaban a Dudly y tía Petunia

- ¿Harry podrías ir a traer el correo por favor? – dijo tío Vernon desde su periódico, Harry se paro y fue a recoger el correo.

Cuando lo estaba llevando a la sala, lo reviso por costumbre y se sorprendió al ver que había una carta para el, se fijo en el remitente y solo decía _Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechicería_, sorprendido, le entrego lo demás a tío Vernon y se sentó con sus amigos que lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿De quien es? ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Alicia mientras los otros asentían.

- no lo se...- dijo Harry aun mirando la carta en manos.

- Lee la carta para todos – dijo Hanna

- Esta bien...- empezó a leer – remite _Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechicería_...- abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por _

_Fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Hubo un silencio en que se miraron entre ellos y Harry empezó a reírse solo, todos lo miraron, hasta tío Vernon que había estado escuchándolo lo miraba preocupado.

- Muy buena broma ¿Quién de ustedes fue? – pregunto Harry secándose una lagrima de la risa, todos sus amigos se miraron entre si.

- err... Harry, ninguno de nosotros fue – dijo Paúl, Harry los miro a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Harry...- se escucho la voz de tío Vernon mientras se sentaba al lado de el en el sofá – tus amigos no deberían haberse enterado de esto pero... ya lo saben y lo que dice la carta es verdad, tus padres también fueron magos...- Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta, como si estuviera loco.

- Eso es imposible...- logro murmurar Harry – Bueno... así exista la magia yo voy a ir al Royal con ellos así que tengo que escribirles diciendo que no voy...- dijo Harry tratando de recuperarse del shock

- Nada de eso Harry, tienes que ir a ese colegio de magia... a tus padres les hubiera enorgullecido que asistas a su misma escuela...- dijo tío Vernon en tono firme

- No! Yo quiero ser músico! No mago! – respondió Harry casi gritando, sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos y tío Vernon se puso rojo de ira

- Iras a ese colegio y esa es mi ultima palabra! – dijo ya gritándole, Harry se puso también rojo de ira

- No puedes controlar mi vida! Yo no quiero ir! – le grito mientras salía de la habitación golpeando todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Así pasaron lo días, Harry no salía de su habitación, no habían conseguido sacarlo ni con la guitarra nueva.

Ya era primero de septiembre y tía Petunia se había encargado de llevarlo a comprar en contra de su voluntad y empacar sus cosas en su baúl también le había comprado una lechuza, días antes sus amigos habían llamado diciendo que no les importaba que fuera mago y que se mantuviera en contacto, eso pareció animarlo un poco.

Cuando llego a la estación y atravesó la barrera con sus tíos, subió al tren, busco un compartimiento vació y bajo a despedirse

- Bueno, el tren sale en unos minutos así que me tengo que ir...- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus tíos – supongo que nos veremos en las vacaciones de navidad –

- Si, y sube un poco ese animo, ¿sabes que esto lo hacemos por tu bien no? – pregunto su tía dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el asentía – entonces sonríe y ve subiendo al tren...y no te olvides de escribir – dijo mientras veía a su sobrino alejarse.

Harry se sentó en su compartimiento solo, esperando poder por lo menos hacer algunos amigos en ese nuevo colegio, no paso mucho antes de que se quede dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado y noto que ya era de noche "fantástico! El primer día y ni siquiera tengo un conocido, suerte la mía"

Pensó para si mientras abría su baúl y sacaba su uniforme, se saco la ropa que tenia puesta quedándose solo en ropa interior para poder ponerse el uniforme cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y al otro lado de ella estaba parada una niña de cabello marro y enmarañado.

Harry se tapo como pudo, cuando ella levanto la vista, se puso roja

- oh, lo siento, pensé que estaba vació...- dijo mientras volvía a mirar al suelo

- err... ¿te importa? – Dijo señalándole la puerta, ella asintió y se dio la vuelta, Harry se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo – ya puedes voltear – dijo tímidamente mientras cerraba su baúl, ella se volteo y aun roja, entro.

- solo venia ver si has visto una rata, un tal Ron Weasley la perdió – Harry negó con la cabeza – bueno, disculpa por lo de hace un momento... ah, soy Hermione Granger – dijo tendiéndole una mano, Harry la tomo y la sacudió suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos "son bonitos..." pensó sonrojándose un poco

- Yo soy err... Harry Potter – dijo con una sonrisa, Hermione lo miro extrañada por unos segundos pero luego sonri

- Bueno, un gusto Harry Potter – dijo soltándole la mano – no vemos – sonrió mientras salía del compartimiento.

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hasta que el tren paro, cuando se bajo, vio a un hombre inmenso que llamaba a los de primer año, se subió en uno de los botes con un tal Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes que ni se molesto en escuchar sus nombres, vio el castillo imponente delante de el pero eso tampoco lo animo mucho, el quería estudiar música pero en cambio había tenido que venir a este colegio del que ni siquiera sabia su existencia.

Al bajarse de los botes, entraron al colegio donde los esperaba una profesora de nombre McGonagall que les dijo que esperen hasta el comienzo de la ceremonia de selección, después de un rato regreso y los guió hasta el gran salón, en el camino, Harry diviso a lo lejos a Hemione que estaba hablando con un chico de cabello marrón y otro pelirrojo "como si te fuera a hacer caso a ti... deja de preocuparte por chicas y dedícate a tratar de ser el mejor por lo menos..." pensó mientras caminaba "si, tengo que ser el mejor... me pregunto si en este colegio tendrán algún salón de música...?" Siguió pensando en eso mientras veía la selección de los demás, Hermione había quedado en Gryffindor y ahora estaban seleccionando a un tal Neville Longbottom que al parecer era famoso porque todos estaban murmurando cosas, al final el también quedo en Gryffindor, luego llamaron a Draco y el fue a Slytherin, siguió pensando en que casa le gustaría entrar mientras seleccionaban al resto de alumnos "Slytherin no parece malo, aunque..." no pudo terminar de pensar porque llamaron su nombre.

Lentamente se acerco al taburete con el sombrero y se lo puso, al instante escucho una voz en su cabeza.

- Harry Potter! el niño que venció al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos...- "yo no vencí a nadie..." pensó Harry – oh, claro que lo hiciste, ¿Cómo crees que te hiciste esa cicatriz en la frente? – "fue en un accidente cuando era niño..." – tienes una mente brillante y eres poderoso... también veo que eres ambicioso, Slytherin te ayudaría a conocerte mejor y ser poderoso – Harry solo espero que el sombrero hable en su cabeza pero esta vez grito – Slytherin! – toda la masa de Slytherin se levanto a aplaudirle mientras los de las otras casas lo miraban como bicho raro "bueno, tal vez si es tan malo estar en Slytherin..." pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco.

Cuando termino la selección y el banquete, Harry se dirigió a su sala común, no era muy acogedora pero se tendría que acostumbrar a ella...

Pasaron los primeros días de clases y Harry empezaba a acostumbrarse, había encontrado un salón de música con pianos, baterías y otros instrumentos, el llevaba su guitarra reducida con un hechizo, no quería que nadie se entere, el salo estaba en uno de los pasillos abandonados e iba todas las tardes a practicar un par de horas, las horas de clase se las pasaba con Malfoy y su pandilla, era agradable estar con ellos y tener con quien hablar pero no le gustaba cuando insultaba a Hermione en los pasillos, el siempre el siempre se quedaba a un lado de las peleas pero no era capaz de decir nada, por las noches iba a la biblioteca, Hermione siempre estaba ahí pero nunca se hablaban, solo se saludaban, Harry siempre la observaba pero no se atrevía a hablarle, a veces estaba con Longbottom "el niño que vivió" y Weasley, ellos siempre lo miraban mal y Harry no veía el motivo de esto ya que el nunca se metía en las peleas pero ahí estaba eso de que el era un Slytherin.

Así paso la primera semana de Harry pero el se consolaba en la música, un martes en la mañana, les toco su primera clase de vuelo, Longbottom no era bueno en esa clase de cosas y perdió el control de de su escoba, al poco rato estaba en el piso con un brazo roto, la profesora de vuelo lo llevo a la enfermería y dijo que nadie monte hasta que ella regrese pero Malfoy había encontrado el recordador de Longbottom.

- hey, Harry, ¿hacemos una carrera? – le pregunto de un grito desde el otro lado del patio

- pero la profesora dijo...- pero no pudo terminar porque Malfoy lo corto mientras despegaba

- no seas cobarde Harry...gana el que atrape primero el recordador de Longbottom – dijo a Harry enseñándoselo mientras todos los Gryffindors lo miraban con odio

- esta bien...- dijo Harry mientras montaba su escoba y se alineaba con Malfoy, era raro para el pero no se le hacia tan difícil ni incomodo volar, todo lo contrario, le gustaba, se sentía como cuando tocaba algún instrumento

- listo...- dijo alzando el brazo – ¡ya! – grito tirando el recordador lo mas lejos que pudo

Los dos salieron disparados a una velocidad increíble, la pequeña bolita empezaba a perder velocidad y caer, Harry se zambullo para atraparla mientras que Malfoy paraba de golpe con una vuelta espectacular, ninguno notando que Snape había salido y estaba mirando la carrera desde que empezó, Harry veía el suelo acercarse a el cada vez mas, solo le faltaba un poco y... ¡ya! La atrapo a unos centímetros del suelo e inmediatamente desvió el curso de la escoba para evitar el choque, al bajarse noto que todos lo miraban con la boca abierta y al notar a Snape empezó a sudar y se acerco a Malfoy.

- ¿crees que nos castigue? – pregunto en un susurro mientras los dos caminaban en dirección al grupo de gente

- lo mas seguro es que si pero a quien le importa, total, dimos un muy buen show – trato de bromear pero su rostro mas pálido de lo común lo delataba

- los dos han desobedecido a una maestra y a todo el resto de sus compañeros – fue lo primero que dijo Snape cuando llegaron a donde estaba el grupo, los Gryffindors sonrieron complacidos

- lo sentimos profesor – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con las cabezas bajas

- se les dará una semana de detención a los dos y se retiraran 70 puntos de Slytherin... por cada uno – dijo con el ceño fruncido, Harry y Draco levantaron los rostros con los ojos muy abiertos y más pálidos aun pero Snape siguió – sin embargo, los dos han demostrado tener talento único para el quidditch y el equipo de Slytherin esta necesitando un portero y un buscador, que opinan sobre comenzar a practicar, hoy hay practicas con el resto del equipo – Harry estaba sorprendido, no sabia que era el quidditch pero Draco estaba sonriendo mucho

- claro, profesor, ahí estaremos – dijo Draco – por cierto, ¿en posición jugara cada uno? – Snape sonrió sorprendiendo aun más a todos

- usted señor Malfoy será portero y el señor Potter será el nuevo buscador – Malfoy sonrió mientras Snape se retiraba y todos los demás los quedaban mirando, Harry vio como Draco se reunía con sus gorilas y otros Slytherins, el miro su mano donde aun tenia el recordador de Longbottom y alzo la vista tratando de pensar en que hacer con eso, al voltear, vio a Hermione y se acerco a ella, esta solo miraba al vacío.

- ¿Hermione...? – Dijo tímidamente, ella pareció salir de sus pensamientos y lo miro extrañada – el recordador de Longbottom - dijo extendiéndole la mano con el

- oh, gracias por atraparlo – dijo ella tomándolo y sonriéndole

- es solo que no quiero problemas con mi casa...- dijo si querer, ella lo miro extrañada – bueno, creo que me voy – dijo dando media vuelta mientras sonaba la campana de final de clase.

Pasaron varias semanas y Harry no volvió a hablar con Hermione, ya era halloween y Harry había escucho a Parvati Patil una Gryffindor, decir que Hermione s había pasado el día llorando en uno de los baños, no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento pero a la hora de la cena el profesor Quirrell entro gritando que había un troll en el colegio, Dumbledore mando a los prefectos a llevar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes pero en el camino recordó lo que había dicho Patil y fue corriendo a buscar a Hermione, ella no había estado en el gran comedor cuando entro Quirrell avisando del troll.

Al llegar al baño, vio a Hermione tratando de escapar del troll, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a tirarle cosas al troll y gritarle para quitar su atención de Hermione, cosa que hizo, Harry corrió hacia el con la varita en alto pero empezó a atacarlo a el, uno de los golpes que dio el troll le dio y fue a parar a una pared con un brazo roto, el troll regreso su atención a Hermione y Harry aprovecho para lanzar el hechizo de levitación, levito el mazo del troll lo golpeo en la cabeza hasta noquearlo, cuando el troll estuvo en el suelo, Harry empezó a notar el dolor en su brazo izquierdo mientras Hermione se e acercaba lentamente pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, entraron McGonagall, Quirrell y Snape

- ¿que significa esto señor Potter? – pregunto Snape, Harry miro a Hermione que se preparaba para hablar pero el la interrumpi

- yo quise enfrentarme al troll solo pero Granger me siguió y vinimos a parar aquí, si Granger no me hubiera seguido ahora estaría muerto... lo siento – dijo, vio la cara de sorpresa de Hermione antes de mirar al suelo

- eso es muy irresponsable de su parte señor Potter, 30 puntos menos para Slytherin... y usted señorita Granger, tiene suerte, no muchos alumnos de primer noquean a un troll adulto y viven para contarlo, 15 puntos serán sumados a Gryffindor – dijo McGonagall – y usted señor Potter, vaya a la enfermería a revisar ese brazo –

- yo lo acompañare si no hay ningún problema profesora – McGonagall asintió y los dos se encaminaron a la enfermería, cuando estaban por mitad de camino, Hermione hablo – gracias por ayudarme...- dijo Hermione, Harry solo siguió mirando al suelo – pero ¿porque mentiste? –

- me pareció que causaría problemas con McGonagall si le decía que te había ido a buscar porque tus amigos te habían hecho llorar y no habías estado en la cena...- contesto mientras seguía mirando al suelo, Hermione también miro al suelo y no dijo nada mas.


	2. anuncios

Capitulo 2

4 años después...

Cuando regreso de su cuarto año, Susan lo había recibido con la noticia de que tenían un contrato y grabarían y harían las fotos de promoción en el primer mes y lanzarían el CD en 3 semanas, a Harry le gusto la idea pero dijo que el quería ser anónimo, que ni sus nombres ni sus rostro salgan en el CD y así lo hicieron, en la portada salían ellos tapándose el rostro con las manos y para hacer mas marketing, lo de la disquera dijeron que les pondrían los anónimos que eso iba con la imagen anónima que tenían, pero el próximo verano harían un tour de conciertos por todo Inglaterra y así fue, su música pegaba mucho y siempre la escuchaban en la radio y sus tíos estaban encantados.

Harry abría los ojos lentamente, hoy era su cumpleaños, se encontraría con sus amigos y saldrían a pasear en grupo, a veces extrañaba el salir con sus tíos pero ya estaba grande para eso, hoy cumplía 15 y empezaría su quinto año en Hogwarts y aunque no era lo que el quería, se había acostumbrado, se pasaba los días entre las practicas de quidditch, las practicas en el salón de música (por suerte, hasta ahora nadie había encontrado ese salón a parte de el) y la biblioteca, era prácticamente invisible para los demás en el colegio, con respecto a la música, sus amigos lo ayudaban a actualizarse y le ayudaban con algunas cosas que ellos habían aprendido en colegio y el no aunque la mayor parte de canciones del CD las había escrito el.

Su vida en Hogwarts era miserable en casi todos los aspectos, la gente lo veía hablar solo y siempre lo miraban raro, solo se acordaban de el como el buscador de Slytherin y esto que ni siquiera sabían su nombre pero era buen alumno y este año seria prefecto y aunque eso no lo fuera a hacer mas popular ni nada, estaba satisfecho consigo mismo en ese aspecto.

- Hola Harry – dijo Alicia cuando Harry termino de bajar las escaleras, ya no era el niño delgado y bajito, ahora era alto y de contextura musculosa, el quidditch lo había ayudado

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Hanna mientras lo abrazaba y los demás la imitaban

- gracias chico – dijo Harry sonriéndole a sus amigos – creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos – todos asintieron y salieron de la casa

Se pasaron el día hablando de sus colegios mientras paseaban por el centro comercial, vieron una película y fueron a las maquinas de juego, a Harry le gusto mucho el día, mas tarde cuando regresaron, practicaron un poco y Harry decidió escribir otra canción que como siempre la inspiro en Hermione, el sabia que estaba enamorado, eso era algo que ya había admitido y lo único que podía hacer era sentarse todas las noches en la biblioteca a mirarla, nunca se atrevía a hablarle y menos ahora que tenia de novio a ese Weasley, desde el incidente del troll, solo había hablado algunas veces con ella, algunas que había estado llorando en su lugar de siempre por alguna pelea con Weasley y siempre el la consolaba pero al día siguiente era como si no se conocieran, era como un pacto silencioso pero cada vez que ella caía, sabia que el iba a estar en el mismo lugar para consolarla.

(Modifique la parte de la edad para que quede bien con el fic)

Beauty queen of only fifteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

Harry se partía en mil pedazos cada vez que la veía así pero lo único que podía hacer era consolarla, ya no le importaban ni sus propios sentimientos solo ayudarla levantarse y esperar que caiga de nuevo para volver a levantarla y conformarse con tenerla aunque sea solo de esa manera.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

Le encantaba verla sonreír, aunque no fuera para el pero no le importaba mientras ella se vea feliz y si no lo estaba, el siempre estaría ahí para ayudarle.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Harry sabía sus debilidades y sus destrezas, sabia de que humor estaba solo con mirarla a los ojos, en estos últimos cuatro años había aprendido a conocer más de lo que cualquier otro chico la conocería.

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Harry levanto el papel y lo releyó, la letra no estaba mal, ahora solo faltaba ponerle la melodía, miro un momento mas el papel "no, no se lo mostrare a los chicos... la voy a trabajar yo solo y cuando este terminada tal vez lo haga" pensó doblando el papel y metiéndolo en uno de sus cajones.

Semanas después...

Harry había terminado esa canción y escribió otra sorprendentemente inspirada en el mismo y eso le pareció una buena señal porque se quería olvidar de Hermione y el escribir puras canciones sobre ella no era buena señal pero igual estaba esperando llegar a Hogwarts para poder practicarla, ahora estaba sentado en el compartimiento de prefectos, solo y no parecía haber nadie alrededor "¿que tal si practico un poco...? No creo que nadie venga por aquí, total, la reunión no empieza sino hasta dentro de una hora..." pensó mientras sacaba su guitarra, empezó a practicar sin saber que afuera del compartimiento estaban Hermione y Weasley.

- vamos Hermione, es muy temprano para ir a la reunión...- dijo Ron pero se callo de inmediato al oír una guitarra, los dos pararon en seco – ¿oyes eso? – Pregunto Ron en un susurro, Hermione asintió – ven, hay que escuchar... hasta donde yo se no hay ningún músico en Hogwarts...- le dijo a Hermione mientras esta trataba de escuchar lo que el chico empezaba a cantar.

- All day Staring at the ceiling Makin' friends with shadows on my wall... - cantaba el chico que parecía poner muchos sentimientos en lo que decía.

- no canta mal...– le susurro Ron a Hermione, ella solo asintió.

- Well I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay a while and maybe then you'll see A different side of me...– siguió cantando la voz.

Ron y Hermione solo escuchaban sin atreverse a ver quien era, se quedaron ahí hasta que termino la canción y se miraron entre si.

- ¿quien crees que sea...? – Pregunto Ron, Hermione se encogió de hombros y lo jalo hacia otro lado – pero ¿que haces? – pregunto Ron.

- le doy un poco de privacidad, si fueras tu no te gustaría que te escuchen a escondidas...- dijo Hermione pero no termino.

- ¡si fuera yo ya lo hubiera vendido! – exclamo

- hablando de eso, tengo el disco con la canción que nos gusto y lo encante para que se pueda usar en Hogwarts – dijo Hermione emocionada

- ¿y como se llamaba el grupo? – pregunto Ron sonriéndole

- creo que los anoni...- se cayo al escuchar música de el compartimiento de prefectos y no era otra que una de los anónimos, los se acercaron un poco y la voz del chico de hace un rato les pareció parecida, al entrar vieron a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy con sus gorilas, Blaise Zabini la prefecta de Slytherin, Cho Chang la prefecta de Ravenclaw con un aparato muggle encantado de donde salía la música, Susan Bones prefecta de Hufflepuff y Terry Boot que era el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

- ah, los Gryffindors...- dijo Draco – pensé que era alguien importante – Ron y Hermione contuvieron un poco la ira y Hermione hablo.

- ¿y tu que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que solo los prefectos pueden estar aquí? – dijo en un tono seco.

- no es ninguno de tus asuntos sangre-sucia pero vine a acompañar a mi novia y a Harry hasta que empiece la reunión – dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Blaise mientras sonreía triunfante – además McGonagall dijo que si podía estar acá –

- saca me de una duda Malfoy, cuándo dices, mi novia, te refieres ¿a Zabini o a...- miro a Harry por un segundo – Potter? –

Nadie se dio cuenta de nada pero cuando parpadearon, Harry tenía levantado del cuello a Ron y ni siquiera lo estaba apoyando en una pared para ayudarse con el peso.

- mira Weasley – siseo Harry – si quieres meterte con Draco o con algún otro Slytherin, hazlo, estoy seguro que ellos te responderán de la misma manera – siguió diciendo mientras Ron se ponía azul por la falta de oxigeno y Draco y los otros Slytherins sonreían satisfechos – pero si te metes conmigo, te aseguro que te arrepentirás haberlo hecho – luego de una pausa, lo soltó y Ron cayo al suelo jalando grandes bocanadas de oxigeno, todos los demás que estaban en el compartimiento lo miraban sorprendidos menos Draco y sus gorilas que si algo habían aprendido era que a Harry Potter no se le molestaba, así sea señor invisible eso no le quitaba ser peligroso cuando se molestaba.

Harry solo miro al suelo y no levanto la vista, no quería ver el rostro de Hermione, el de los demás ya lo adivinaba, Draco y los otros Slytherin estarían sonriendo como estupidos el resto del día mientras que los de las otras casas estarían sorprendidos y se lo contarían a todos los que puedan pero la de Hermione no se quería enterar.

En el compartimiento no solo se escucho la música hasta que Draco empezó a cantar suavemente seguido por Blaise y Cho, Harry escucho unos segundos y los siguió, después de un par de canciones todos estaban cantando a excepción de Ron.

Casualmente, Draco se acerco a Harry y lo escucho cantar, era prácticamente igual a la canción que estaban escuchando, Draco paro de cantar "es el..." pensó para si mientras lo miraba "ahora solo falta saber a donde se desaparece todas las tardes..." en ese momento entro McGonagall

- veo que han estado conociéndose entre ustedes, es bueno que los prefectos de las casas se lleven bien entre si – dijo sonriendo – bueno, ya va a comenzar la reunión... por favor apaguen la música y le agradecería si se retirara señor Malfoy – dijo la profesora McGonagall, Malfoy se levanto salio seguido de sus gorilas mientras Cho apagaba la música.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y por lo visto, este año también seria tranquilo, cuando termino la selección, Dumbledore se levanto a dar su discurso de siempre.

- bienvenidos a Hogwarts los de primer año y a los demás también, antes de que empiece el banquete tengo algunos anuncios que hacer, como todos los años, el bosque prohibido esta prohibido...- todos los alumnos rieron – y para pena de algunos, este año no habrá quidditch...- no pudo terminar por los gritos de indignación que dieron algunos y los murmullos que empezaron a correr – pero – dijo haciéndose escuchar por encima de todo y todos se callaron de inmediato - habrá una actividad especial y aunque solo pueda concursar un alumno de Hogwarts, les aseguro que se divertirán, el resto se los explicare cuando termine el banquete ya que mi memoria no funciona antes de eso – dijo mientras todos los alumnos reían ante el comentario.

Al terminar el banquete, Dumbledore se paro otra vez a seguir con su discurso.

- ya que todos estamos satisfechos, puedo continuar explicándoles la actividad que habrá este año – dijo mientras todos los alumnos lo miraban expectantes – este año, se hará el torneo de los tres magos – un murmullo corrió por todas las mesas

– supongo que la mayor parte de ustedes sabrá de que se trata, los otros participantes vendrán de Drumstrang y Bauxbatons y los aspirantes a participar deben tener mas de 17 años, por ahora no puedo darles mas información, ahora prefectos, por favor guíen a los de primero a sus salas comunes –

Harry aun sorprendido, se paro y guió con Blaise a los de primero a su sala común


	3. cambios y verdades

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto temprano, cerca de la 5, la noche anterior se había quedado pensando hasta tarde en lo del torneo de los tres magos y lo único que sabia era que era alguna especie de torneo "tendré que ir a la biblioteca a averiguar..." pensó mientras entraba al baño a ducharse.

Cuando salio, todos estaban dormidos aun y pensó en levantarlos de una manera distinta, tomo su varita y abrió el dosel de todas las camas donde dormían sus compañeros de cuarto, sonrió para si mismo mientras murmuraba un hechizo y comenzó a salir agua de su varita como si fuera una manguera de bomberos, la apunto a Draco y luego a los demás, todos salieron volando de sus camas mirando a todos lados molestos sorprendidos mientras Harry había parado el agua y se doblaba de risa, todos lo miraron e intercambiaron miradas antes de agarrar sus almohadas mojadas y lazarse sobre Harry que al verlos empezó a correr por todo el cuarto, no tenia ninguna intención de arruinar su uniforme nuevo.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por el cuarto un par de minutos mientras todos le gritaban cosas como '¡deja de correr! ¡Sabes que igual te atraparemos!' '¡de esta no te escapas!' o la mas cariñosa, obviamente de Draco 'te voy a matar Potter!!' llego un momento en el que Harry se vio acorralado en una de las esquinas del cuarto mirando con pánico a sus compañero que se acercaban como una manada de leones hambrientos a su presa.

- err... solo fue una bromita chicos... - dijo mientras todos se seguían acercando y Harry los miraba desesperado - Draco... - dijo mirándolo con cara de inocente

- eso no funciona conmigo Harry - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Goyle... - dijo empezando a peder las esperanzas, Goyle solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente, Harry busco otro argumento de defensa – ¿ustedes no aguantan una broma no? - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, todos intercambiaron miradas

- ¡NO! - gritaron a la vez que daban el ultimo paso y Harry se vio totalmente acorralado

- pero... - pensó un segundo - no pueden agredir a un prefecto... va contra las normas... - dijo tratando de zafar

- pues que pena querido amigo - dijo Malfoy en tono sarcástico - porque... primero: somos Slytherins y no nos interesa que seas prefecto... y segundo: ¡no llevas tu placa de prefecto! - dijo mientras saltaba sobre el seguido por los demás, lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que eso termino siendo un combate de todos contra todos, su uniforme nuevo estaba mojado, arrugado y sucio por las caídas al suelo, que tenia moretones por todos lados por algunos golpes casuales que se daban entre si.

- ¡urgh! ¡Arruinaron mi uniforme nuevo! - demando Harry mientras buscaba otro en su baúl - ahora como diablos se supone que voy a llegar a tiempo a clase... - murmuro mientras sacaba su otro uniforme

- ¡yac! Harry ya suenas como Granger! eso de ser prefecto te va mal, ahora solo falta que nos quites puntos por estar aun en los dormitorios a hora de clase y... - no termino de hablar por un grito de Harry

- ¿QUE?!... - tenia los ojos muy abiertos - Blaise me va a matar, Blaise me va a matar... - decía para si mismo mientras se empezaba a cambiar

- pues te aseguro que mata muy bien... ¡pero yo ya te gane! - dijo mientras reía y los demás también pero la risa no le duro mucho ya que le había caído la almohada de Harry en la cara - Hey! -

- ¡eso es por hablar estupideces de mi hermanita! - dijo Harry riendo mientras Malfoy rodaba los ojos, aunque algo si era verdad : Harry y Blaise tenían una relación muy cercana, como hermanos, ella era la única que sabia que el estaba enamorado Hermione y también que antes de ir a Hogwarts había querido ir a una escuela de música pero lo que aun no sabia era que el practicaba todas las tardes y estaba en una banda - yo me voy adelantando, los veo luego - dijo Harry mientras salía casi corriendo con la camisa a medio abotonar y su capa, corbata y mochila en la mano.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo al verlo "nunca va a cambiar... ni siquiera se fijo en la hora, bueno, se dará cuenta que todavía ni empieza el desayuno cuando llegue al gran comedor..." pensó empezando a reír mientras los otros lo miraban desconcertados pero también rieron para no quedar mal ante Malfoy.

Harry llego al gran comedor trotando y extrañado al ver que estaba cerrado, miro su reloj y abrió mucho lo ojos al ver aun eran solo las 6:45 "voy a matar a Draco!" pensó mientras se apoyaba molesto en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta "y esta vez no me importa lo que diga Blaise!"Pensó mientras soltaba sus cosas dejándolas caer al suelo.

Estaba terminando de hacer el nudo de la corbata cada vez mas frustrado porque nunca le salía bien cuando una voz lo sobresalto.

- Hola - era la voz tímida de Hermione

Levanto la vista y la vio parada con una sonrisa "¡me esta sonriendo!..." pensó Harry eufórico y le devolvió la sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumo al ver que estaba con Weasley y Longbottom.

- ahh... hola - dijo finalmente volviendo su atención al nudo de la corbata, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio en los que Harry se sintió incomodo, sentía la mirada de Hermione la de Weasley y por momentos la de Longbottom.

Harry exhalo ruidosamente con frustración, por enésima vez en esa mañana había hacho mal el nudo de su corbata, sacudió la cabeza con cansancio, esas miradas lo estaban poniendo nervioso, volvió a exhalar y levanto la vista mirando directamente a Weasley - ¿que? - pregunto finalmente

- ummm... es solo que nunca había visto a alguien tan torpe... - dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo y burla a la vez - y eso que llevas ya mas de cuatro anos haciéndolo - Harry lo miro con ira

- lo que pasa Weasley - dijo Harry con un tono de superioridad que se sorprendió el mismo y también a Hermione que lo miro con las cejas levantas pero eso no lo paro, ya estaba harto de Weasley - es que yo puedo pagar hasta para que me hagan el nudo de la corbata, esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, que a mi me sobran algunas cosas y a ti te faltan otras - termino de decir pero se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer cuando vio el rostro de Hermione que parecía punto de llorar, Harry solo cerro lo ojos y bajo la cabeza.

- te crees mas que los demás solo porque estas en Slytherin y tienes un poco de dinero, ¿no? - dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos mientras Blaise y Draco llegaban donde estaban ellos - pues te tengo algunas noticias - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el y sacando su varita para luego apuntarle.

Blaise lo miraba con pena, conocía la expresión en el rostro de su amigo arrepentimiento y odio a si mismo, Blaise solo lo miro, luego hablaría con el, por su parte, Draco, miraba la escena con furia, nadie trataba así a un Slytherin, ni que decir de un amigo suyo y menos una sangre-sucia pero opto por no meterse.

- ¡no vales nada y no eres nadie ni nada superior!... ¿sabes? hasta llegue a pensar que eras diferente a los demás de tu casa pero creo que equivoque... - dijo mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta cuando escucho algo que nunca espero escuchar de el y por alguna razón le dolió mas de lo que hubiera querido

Harry no sabia que era pero esa ira que había sentido antes y lo había hecho decir algo que el nunca diría volvió y paso lo mimo pero esta vez las consecuencias fueron otras.

- y a mi que me importa lo que piense una sangre-sucia como tu - la reacciones fueron diferentes, Hermione volvió su vista a el con lagrimas brillando y le dio un puñete la nariz que empezó a sangrar mientras Weasley y Longbottom estaban rojos de ira y al parecer también querían golpearlo, Draco sonreía sorprendido y Blaise meneaba la cabeza decepcionada, Harry empezó a sentirse mal, veía todo borroso y ahora se sentía mareado y débil "quizá si golpea fuerte..." pensó antes de que su cerebro se apague y caiga al suelo.

- que haz hecho Granger?! - grito Blaise mientras se agachaba junto a Harry y se fijaba si estaba bien, Hermione solo miraba sorprendida mientras Weasley y Longbottom le sonreían y Draco los miraba con odio, de pronto Blaise volteo con lagrimas en los ojos - Draco, busca a un profesor rápido! no esta respirando! - dijo, Draco salio disparado hacia la oficina de Dumbledore mientras Blaise le abría la camisa y ponía un oído su pecho para ver si seguía vivo.

Hermione derramaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras Weasley y Longbottom veían pálidos como Blaise trataba de hacer que vuelva a respirar, unos 15 minutos después, llego Dumbledore con McGonagall y Snape corriendo, los tres profesores miraron la escena por unos segundos hasta que Dumbledore se acerco a Blaise lentamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, Blaise no levanto la vista y siguió unos segundos mas, de pronto, Harry abrió los ojos y jalo bocanadas de aire volteándose y poniéndose en cuatro patas escupiendo la sangre que lo había estado asfixiando, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero eso a Blaise no pareció importarle por el momento ya que se lanzo a abrazarlo.

- ¡me asustas estupido! - dijo Blaise, ahora Harry estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Blaise lloraba en su pecho, Harry miro a todos confundido.

-err... ¿lo siento? - dijo inseguro, no sabia porque pero tenia toda la cara llena de sangre - ¿que paso? solo recuerdo hasta cuando ella me saludo... - dijo mirando a Hermione - hola... - luego miro a Blaise - ¿que te paso? ¿Te lastimaste? - pregunto preocupado, en ese momento, Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta.

- Señor Potter, le recomendaría que vaya a la enfermería... usted es la primera persona en mi vida que esta clínicamente muerta y regresa como si nada hubiera pasado...-

- ¿QUE?! - grito Harry por segunda vez en la mañana, "eso es imposible, ¿no?..."pensó y miro a Blaise preguntándole con la mirada, esta solo asintió - pero... eso es... imposible... no soy alguna clase de zombi, ¿no? - pregunto como si fuera un niño que le teme al monstruo del armario, cosa que hizo reír a todos incluidos los Gryffindors.

Al ir a la enfermería y contarle la historia a Madame Pomfrey, estaba puso a Harry en una cama para revisarlo y al final dijo que mejor se quede hasta el día siguiente para estar seguros que estuviera completamente bien y aunque Harry se quejara porque no quería quedare, la enfermera era mas dura que una piedra y nadie la podía hacer ceder, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Cuando Harry se quedo solo in nada que hacer, pensó en escribir pero apenas tomo pergamino y pluma se quedo dormido.

Eran eso de las cuatro de la tarde cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione sentada junto a su cama leyendo un libro, eso lo sorprendió ya que Blaise y Draco le habían contado lo que había pasado en la entrada del gran comedor pero igual le sonrió, ella al notar que la estaba mirando, le devolvió la sonrisa, Harry siguió sonriendo unos segundos y volteo a mirar a la puerta de la enfermería para ver si estaba abierta porque por alguna extraña razón tenia mucho frío, al ver la puerta de la enfermería estaba efectivamente abierta y había una niña parada en la entrada, Harry solo veía su perfil y un poco del otro lado de su rostro donde tenia unas gotas de sangre bajando por su frente, tenia el cuello del uniforme manchado de sangre y por su uniforme, era de Gryffindor y al parecer de primer año... sonrió al notar que la niña lo miraba de reojo y la niña empezó a sonreír diabólicamente, cosa que asusto un poco a Harry que volteo a preguntarle a Hermione por esa niña.

-Hermione... - esta volteo a verlo - ¿tu trajiste a esa niña? -

- ¿cual niña?... - pregunto esta confundida ya que la enfermería estaba vacía a parte de Harry.

- la que esta en la pue... - dijo volteando a ver al lugar donde había estado antes la niña pero ya no había nada, Hermione lo miro confundida por un momento hasta que Harry sacudió los pensamientos tratando de olvidarse de la niña - y... ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto algo inseguro.

- vine a disculparme por lo del golpe que te di - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- oh, creo que soy yo el que debe disculparse contigo... y con Weasley - dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba sus manos como si fuera lo mas interesante - Blaise y Draco me lo contaron... ummm, Hermione... - dijo haciendo que la chica regrese su atención a el ya que ella también miraba su regazo - sabes que yo no seria capaz de decir esas cosas verdad?... supongo que tuve una mañana muy pesada para haber aguantado los comentario de Weasley... - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se encogía de hombros.

- si, lo se y supongo que yo tampoco me porte como la persona mas civilizada, ¿no? - dijo, los dos se miraron un momento y luego empezaron a reírse como locos hasta que Harry e tapo la nariz con una expresión de dolor - ¿esta bien tu nariz? ¿Puedo hacer algo? - pregunto Hermione preocupada

"dejar a Weasley y salir conmigo seria lo que puedes hacer..." pensó para si - no, estoy bien, solo creo que me reí mucho - dijo "si claro Potter, eso ni tu te lo crees..." siguió pensando mientras sonreía - tienes muy buen puño Hermione - dijo y esta se sonrojo

- lo siento... - murmuro mirando al suelo

Estuvieron un rato en silencio en el cual Harry se preguntaba como era que se llevaba tan mal con los otros Gryffindors ya que supuestamente el y Longbottom deberían ser amigos porque al fin y al cabo, lo habían encontrado en su casa, no? y eso solo quería decir que sus papas eran amigos pero eso ni el propio Longbottom lo sabia, eso se lo había contado Hagrid en una de las visitas que le hacia casi todos los fines de semana, el era el Potter perdido que todos daban por muerto y nadie lo relacionaba con ese Potter porque su apellido era muy común y el estaba en Slytherin mientras que sus padres habían sido grandes Gryffindors, todos los de esa casa los admiraban y aun los recordaban , James Potter como uno de los merodeadores y mejor buscador que Gryffindor había visto en anos y Lilian Evans como la mejor alumna que Hogwarts había tenido antes de Hermione, cual seria la razón por la cual Longbottom y los demás lo odiaban? nunca se enteraría.

Harry no había notado que Hermione lo había estado mirando todo el rato que el estuvo pensando, parecía una persona pacifica, no tenia ni la menor idea de porque Ron y Neville lo odiaban tanto, tal vez era que estaba en Slytherin y siempre que estaba en publico lo veían con una expresión extremadamente seria o también lo veían como loco porque a veces pasaba por los pasillos murmurando cosas para si mismo o que era amigo de Malfoy, pero de verdad, no como esos gorilas que lo perseguían para todos lados, aunque también estaba la opción que mas tonta le parecía, que Harry Potter era la persona menos popular de todo el colegio, hasta los de primero eran mas populares y los de su casa solo lo aguantaban porque era amigo Malfoy, no lo entendía, ella era una persona mas apagada que el y aun así era mas popular aunque eso era por ser amiga de Neville, mejor dicho, era conocida pero a casi nadie le caía bien por ser una rata de biblioteca y una sabelotodo y por eso algunos la molestaban en los pasillos.

- Hermione, de verdad disculpa por lo de esta mañana - dijo Harry de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos -... y dale a Weasley mis disculpas por favor... aunque no creo que las acepte... - Hermione solo lo miro por un momento.

- no lo entiendo, se supone que eres un Slytherin y le estas pidiendo disculpas a dos Gryffindors?... a Malfoy le daría un infarto si te escuchara - dijo riendo

- si... - dijo el también riendo un poco - supongo que a veces se me sale lo Gryffindor... - dijo sin querer pero Hermione lo había escuchado bien

- ¿Gryffindor? pero si tu eres un Slytherin... no entiendo - dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando que se lo explique, el la miro y al ver su expresión entendió que no le quedaba otra mas que explicarle

- err... ¿la verdad? - pregunto y ella solo se limito a asentir mirándolo mientras el miraba sus manos nerviosamente - la verdad es que... mis papas eran Gryffindors... seguro has escuchado de ellos, James Potter y Lilian Evans - levanto la mirada para ver su expresión - por eso no entiendo porque Longbottom me odia tanto, se supone que nuestros papas eran amigos y querían que nosotros dos también lo seamos... - en este punto Hermione ya tenia los ojos desorbitados.

Eso no se lo esperaba, el, Harry Potter, era hijo de los dos Gryffindors mas valientes que habían pisado Hogwarts, todos sabían muy bien que ellos habían enfrentado al que no debe ser nombrado varias veces y por eso los habían matado y nadie sabia que había sido de su hijo.

- pero... no se supone que tu estabas... ¿muerto? - dijo tratando de hacer que lo que el decía tenga sentido

Harry por su parte había decidido sacarse de una vez la duda de lo que le dijo el sombrero el día de su selección, ya había tenido muchos anos de preguntarse eso el solo y tal vez con la ayuda de Hermione podría responder las preguntas que tenia en la cabeza.

- tu lo has dicho, se supone pero según me contó Hagrid, el me saco de la casa antes de que lleguen los reporteros y los Aurores, dijo que no se dio cuenta que Longbottom estaba allí porque estaba dormido y a mi llevo a con Dumbledore que me dejo con mis tíos -

- entonces por eso todos pensaron que habías muerto y... - se quedo callada mientras abría mucho los ojos - ¿y si no fue Neville el que venció al que no debe ser nombrado? - pregunto en un tono dudoso

- no lo se... pero yo también tengo esa duda desde mi selección... -

- ¿que quieres decir? -

- lo que me dijo el sombrero, me dijo que lo había vencido yo y que por eso tenia esta cicatriz - dijo enseñándosela, Hermione se tapo la boca con una mano, ella había leído sobre las cicatrices por maldiciones pero esta era diferente, era en forma de rayo y se veía como si fuera recién hecha aunque ya hayan pasado 14 años.

- tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore... - susurro, se levanto de su silla y miro a ver si estaba la enfermera por alguna parte, al no verla, jalo a un sorprendido Harry que se estremeció cuando sintió que Hermione lo jalaba de la mano.

Harry anda confundido siendo arrastrado por los pasillos a la oficina Dumbledore cuando de pronto sintió otra vez ese frío que le ponía la piel de gallina, miro a todo lados y volvió a ver a la niña pero esta vez la vio de frente y casi suelta un grito al ver que le había estado chorreando sangre por la frete porque le faltaba un pedazo de cráneo, Harry parpadeo y paro en seco mientras Hermione lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿que pasa? - le pregunto siguiendo su mirada para no ver nada - ¿que miras? -

- ¿no la ves? - pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz - la niña de la enfermería... - dijo mientras en el rostro de la niña se dibujaba la misma sonrisa de antes

- ella no me puede ver - dijo la niña en un tono que lo asusto aun mas

- ¿a quien? - dijo Hermione luego de recorrer el pasillo con la mirada

- si te da un dolor de cabeza avísame - dijo la niña de pronto sonriendo aun mas - yo lo puedo arreglar - dijo sacando su varita y apuntándoles mientras reía de la cara de terror de Harry, este retrocedió un paso y agarro la mano de Hermione que lo miro aun mas extrañada

- ¡corre! - le grito Harry mientras la jalaba de la mano, Hermione aun extrañada, empezó a correr y para su sorpresa vio como pasaba la luz azul de una maldición entre sus cabezas y corrió mas rápido aun.

Los dos llegaron sin aire a la gárgola de la oficina de Dumbledore.

- ¿que demonios fue eso?! - pregunto casi gritando - ¿y como diablos sabia que saldría una maldición de la nada?! - y sin esperar respuesta, se volteo y dijo la contraseña de la oficina de Dumbledore - ranas de chocolate -

Los dos subieron y tocaron la puerta, unos segundos después se escucho un suave 'adelante', los dos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver la oficina de Dumbledore, tenía todo tipo de instrumentos mágicos y lo más sorprendente era que tenia un fénix, pero trataron de no distraerse con las cosas.

- señor Potter, ¿no se supone que usted debería estar en la enfermería? - dijo el director al ver quien era

- si... profesor, vinimos porque tenemos una duda... -dijo Harry pero fue cortado por una voz que venia de arriba de uno de lo estantes de libros, todos voltearon para ver ahí al sombrero seleccionador.

- ya era hora Harry Potter, esa duda te la puse en la cabeza el día de tu selección, particularmente difícil déjame decirte... - se quedo unos segundos en silencio - una mente brillante y muy poderoso tan solo a los 11 anos, también muy talentoso en... eso que ya sabes, con una determinación y valentía que jamás había sentido en nadie, ni en tus padres ni en Dumbledore a sus ciento... - Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y le guiño un ojo al sombrero que pareció sonreír - bueno, eres un todo un Gryffindor de corazón pero tu ambición por ser el mejor te llevo a Slytherin - termino de decir el sombrero

- eso quiere decir que... ¿fui yo? - pregunto Harry aun inseguro

- si Harry, tu eres el niño que vivió... -


	4. respuestas

Capitulo 4

Harry retrocedió mirando al vacío "no puede ser... yo no puedo ser... me lo hubieran dicho antes" volvió a la realidad y miro a Dumbledore un segundo antes de que comience a sentir como se llenaba de rabia al ver la expresión tranquila del anciano.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? – dijo entre dientes mirando directamente a los ojos y manteniendo la mirada intensa de Dumbledore; Hermione solo los miraba algo asustada, aun no se recuperaba de la noticia anterior y ver como Harry era capaz de mantener esa mirada tan intensa la asustaba un poco.

- señorita Granger, le agradecería que nos deje hablar a solas por momento por favor – ella aun sorprendida, salio de la oficina y cuando cerro la puerta, comenzó a escuchar cosas caerse y algunos gritos.

- ¡¿como diablos se atreve a esconderme algo así?! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Mía! – grito Harry mientras agarraba y tiraba contra la pared lo primero que encontró en el escritorio de Dumbledore mientras este solo miraba.

- Harry, tranquilízate por favor – dijo Dumbledore – hay mas cosas que debes saber y si vas a estar molesto, por lo menos que sea con todas las razones – termino de decir.

- ¡¿hay mas?! – dijo tratando de calmarse un poco sin mucho éxito

- si – y al ver que Harry se sentaba tratando de calmarse, continuo – se trata de... tienes un padrino... –

- claro que tengo un padrino... usted no habla de los Kroger ¿verdad? – dijo al ver la cara de Dumbledore que asintió.

- no, yo estoy hablando de Sirius Black, uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres y uno de los mejores Aurores que tiene el ministerio en estos momentos – examino a Harry un momento antes de continuar – le pedí que no se acercara a ti hasta que estés enterado y preparado para conocerlo – Harry solo lo miro, aunque el no necesitara ningún padrino por el momento, no podría echar a este Sirius Black de su vida, el solo había cometido el error de hacerle caso al viejo loco este.

- profesor, no puedo decirle que estoy deseoso de conocerlo porque no lo estoy – empezó Harry con un tono muy serio y tomo aire antes de seguir – pero tampoco podría sacarlo de mi vida así como así, no seria capaz de hacerle eso a alguien que ha esperado 14 años para conocerme y si creo estar prep... - se en silencio, congelado, estaba sintiendo ese frío otra vez.

Dumbledore lo quedo mirando, esperando que termine de decir lo que estaba diciendo pero en vez de eso, se quedo mirando a algún lugar atrás de el mismo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry lo miro con la mirada perdida, la niña estaba para atrás de Dumbledore y seguía sonriendo mientras acariciaba su barita y miraba a Dumbledore de reojo.

- el... fantasma... - dijo tratando de mirar a Dumbledore.

- soy un espíritu, no un fantasma, por eso nadie nos puedes ver, solo tu – ahora lo miro solo a el – porque tu ya has muerto una vez – lo ultimo lo susurro, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

- ¿Harry? Responde por favor ¿estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

- es un espíritu – respondió Harry, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta – la he estado viendo todo el día... dice que yo la puedo ver porque ya he muerto una vez... - Dumbledore lo miro unos segundos.

- ¿y porque te estaba siguiendo? ¿Era alumna de este colegio? – pregunto Dumbledore

- por fin alguien lo pregunta – dijo la niña levantando los brazos con desesperación – la verdad es que no le dieron el don a alguien muy listo ¿no? He estado tratando de llamar tu atención todo el día y tu solo te escapaste – Harry hizo una mueca y ella siguió – si, era alumna de primer año, de Gryffindor, ah, era amiga de tu madre si te interesa saberlo, entramos en el mismo año – Harry le estaba iba explicando eso a Dumbledore mientras la niña hacia una pausa.

- si lo recuerdo, salto de la ventana de su dormitorio... - respondió el director con la mirada pensativa.

- pues no, un día que iba por los pasillos sola, me encontré con Lucius Malfoy, el comenzó a insultarme y como yo no le hacia caso, empezó a lanzarme maldiciones, ninguna me dio y sus amigos también empezaron a hacer lo mismo, al final, me dio un encantamiento reductor mezclado con uno de corte... interesante el efecto de esa combinación – termino de explicar la niña.

Harry tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, el padre de uno de sus amigos había asesinado en su primer año y nadie se había enterado; cuando se recupero, le contó todo lo que le había dicho la niña, al parecer, el director estaba tan sorprendido como el.

- ¿y que quiere que hagas? – pregunto Dumbledore luego de uno momentos.

- quiero que se pudra en la cárcel por eso y todo lo que hizo después – dijo la niña muy tranquila, Harry se lo dijo a Dumbledore y este solo lo miro.

- bueno, ahora hay muchos asuntos que resolver pero estaré al pendiente Aby, no te preocupes – apenas Dumbledore termino de hablar, Aby, dio las gracias sonriendo y desapareció.

- Aby Jones, fue una alumna muy temperamental y de decisiones drásticas cuando vivió – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- bueno... lo que le decía es que si creo estar preparado para conocer a mi padrino – dijo Harry mientras se paraba – y si no hay nada mas, preferiría retirarme... ah, le puede decir a Madame Pomfrey que no voy a la enfermería, ya me siento mucho mejor – con eso, se dio la vuelta y salio, afuera estaba Hermione al parecer esperándolo.

- ¿que paso? – pregunto sonriéndole.

Harry se quedo admirando su sonrisa por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

- ahh... que... - dudo un segundo y decidió contarle exceptuando la parte el espíritu – tengo un padrino... y parece que me quiere conocer – Hermione lo miro un momento.

- ¿y tu estas preparado para eso? –pregunto con cautela, no quería hacerlo explotar.

-no lo se – respondió el encogiéndose de hombros – pero por lo menos espero estarlo – dijo seriamente, luego recordó algo que lo hizo reír.

- ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto ella extrañada.

- es la primera vez que hablamos tanto y... no se, me pareció extraño que seamos tan serios, es lo mas serio que hablo con alguien en el colegio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

- ¿acaso finges en el colegio? – pregunto Hermione sin pensar, Harry levanto las cejas.

- ¿te parece que este fingiendo? – Hermione miro al suelo sonrojada – contestando a tu pregunta; no finjo, solo me suelto un poco mas cuando no estoy en la casa... tu sabes, vivo con mis tíos y ellos siempre tienen estas reuniones en casa y se preocupan mucho de las apariencias, cuando estoy ahí si finjo un poco – le explico Harry sonriendo.

- lo siento, no debí hacer esa pregunta... -dijo ella mientras seguía mirando el piso, Harry no supo porque pero le levanto el rostro de la barbilla, haciendo que Hermione se sonroje.

- hey, no importa, además, creo que me podrías considerar un amigo – dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego la soltó – bueno, eso solo si tu quieres y puedes aguantar a un Slytherin – termino sonriendo, haciendo que ella también sonría.

- por lo menos no eres tan malo como Malfoy... - dijo Hermione riendo.

- ¿me comparas con Draco? – dijo con una mano en el pecho y haciéndose el herido – bueno en realidad... ¿guardarías un secreto? – Añadió en un tono un poco mas serio y ella asintió – sabes más de mí que mis compañeros de Slytherin, además, me aguantarían menos si se enteran que mi madre era de origen muggle y mi padre y ella estaban en Gryffindor – dijo sonriendo.

- en eso tienes razón – respondió ella y luego se sonrojo – ya que estas siendo sincero... nunca te agradecí por ayudarme... tu sabes, cuando peleo con Ron – Harry le sonrió.

- no es necesario, no me causa ningún problema y... por lo menos así llegue a conocerte un poco mas y no me odias como a los demás de mi casa –

- ¿y quien te dijo que los odio? – Harry la miro confundido – es solo que no los soporto – dijo Hermione riendo – y la lista empieza por Malfoy – los dos empezaron a caminar para el gran comedor ya que era la hora de la cena.

- si... hay veces en que ni el mismo se soporta el pobre, y lo que entiendo es como Blaise lo aguanta – Hermione lo miro un momento y le hizo pregunta que tenia atorada desde hace un buen tiempo

- ummm... a ti, eh, ¿te gusta Blaise? – Harry se paro en seco mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡dios! ¡No!- dijo como si fuera un insulto y vio como ella miraba al piso – bueno, de gustarme, si, me gusta... como persona pero no como chica, nosotros somos como hermanos, ella es la persona más cercana a mí en el colegio y se puede decir que nos tenemos mucho cariño –

- disculpa la pregunta... -

- no te preocupes, además, ahora se supone que somos amigos ¿no? – dijo el empezando a caminar y Hermione lo siguió.

- ¡hey! ¡Potter, aléjate de ella! – se escucho una voz atrás de ellos, los dos voltearon y se encontraron con Weasley y Longbottom acercándose a ellos.

- ¿y que pasaría si no lo hago? No veo que le moleste mi predecía... - respondió simplemente

- no te hagas el listo con nosotros Potter... ¿y tu que haces con el Hermione? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo en la mañana? – esta vez fue Longbottom

- por favor, Ron, Neville, nosotros somos personas civilizadas y podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias hablando – dijo Hermione mientras Weasley y Longbottom la miraban raro.

- si, mira Weasley, te pido disculpas por lo de esta mañana, no acostumbro ir insultando gente pero no me encontraste del mejor humor y tu comentario no me gusto nada – dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- ¿que diablos tiene este? – Pregunto Ron – además, es un Slytherin, ¡no se puede confiar en el! Todos los Slytherins son idiotas – dijo con frustración, Harry lo miro con la boca abierta un segundo.

- Hermione – dijo como niño que llama a su mama, ella rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ron! – Dijo ella en tono de regaño – ¿no puedes portarte por lo menos civilizadamente? –

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi novia?! – chillo Ron

- nada que yo recuerde – respondió con fastidio – Hermione, creo que...ummm nos vemos en la biblioteca mañana ¿esta bien? – ella asintió y Harry entro al gran comedor con una sonrisa que sabia que no se le quitaría en días.

Se sentó en su mesa y Draco y Blaise lo quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué haces acá? Y ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? – le pregunto Draco sin esperar a termine de acomodarse.

- uno: tuve que ir a ver a Dumbledore y como estaba mejor me dijo que podía regresar a mi sala común y dos: Hermione se disculpo por golpearme y Weasley se esta volviendo loco... y no sonrió como idiota – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- así que Granger se disculpo... interesante – dijo tratando de imaginar como usar eso en su contra.

- no te metas con ella, hicimos una tregua – mintió Harry – además, tengo que hacer las rondas con ella todo el año y no quiero estar peleando con nadie –

- ¿las rondas no eran por casa? – pregunto algo desconcertado

- pues si, pero gracias a tu linda idea de cantar, McGonagall dijo que nos llevábamos muy bien y nos escogió a la suerte – respondió Harry.

- y a ti ¿con quien te toco? – le pregunto a Blaise, esta desvió la mirada y contesto en voz baja, sabia que eso molestaría a Draco.

- con Terry Boot – a Draco se le fue el desconcierto y frunció en seño pero en ese momento Dumbledore se paro.

- alumnos, anoche no pude presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras – todos lo miraron extrañados –tendrán al profesor Remus Lupin, experto en criaturas y Alastor Moody que su especialidad son los hechizos y maldiciones- dijo mientras los dos profesores se paraban (n/a me da flojera describir a los personajes y supongo que todos ya saben como son así que...)

- padre dice que Lupin no es de confiar y Moody esta loco y es completamente paranoico – comento Draco en un susurro.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron de manera normal, sin agua, Harry bajo temprano con todos y al igual que el día anterior, no podía con el nudo de la corbata.

- ¡dios! Harry, eres un caso perdido – le decía Blaise mientras paraban en la entrada del gran comedor que aun estaba cerrado y trataba de ayudarlo a hacer bien el nudo, Draco se había quedado cerca de las escaleras hablando con los otros Slytherins.

- ¿que acaso nunca te enseñaron a hacer el nudo en tu casa? – Harry la miro y se sonrojo.

- tía Petunia siempre lo hace y cuando estoy aquí lo haces tú... así que nunca aprendí, ni siquiera porque uso traje casi siempre en vacaciones...-

- ¿usas corbata en vacaciones? – pregunto Blaise algo sorprendida

- si, a mi tía le encanta hacer reuniones en casa o ir a todas a las que la inviten o también ir a esos clubes y esas cosas, y ni que decir de este verano, con lo de la banda y todo eso... uno de estos días me va a volver loco – Blaise rió terminando con el nudo.

- hermanito, si tu tía te escuchara te mataría... y cuenta, como va la banda, pero ni creas que te voy a perdonar no habérmelo dicho hasta anoche – termino cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡hey! Cállate, no puedes mantener un secreto ¿no? – Dijo Harry levantando la vista para ver si había alguien – bueno, eso va bien según dicen los chicos... y no tienes que preguntar que cantamos, ya escuchaste el disco –Blaise le sonrió

- y tu andas feliz porque Granger ya es tu amiga ¿no? – Harry se sonrojo un poco y en esos momentos se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor - Draco, hora de comer – grito antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Cuando terminaron de llegar todos los alumnos, Dumbledore se levanto.

- Como ya saben, en octubre llegan los alumnos de las otras escuelas, el 30 para ser mas exactos y... habrá un baile de bienvenida el 31, pero solo podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto para adelante – se escucharon los abucheos de los menores

- por supuesto, tendrán que venir en pareja y esa es la razón por la que les aviso con tiempo, así que chicos, empiecen a buscar pareja – Harry al escuchar la noticia, dejo caer su cabeza hasta la mesa, haciendo un sonido seco – ah, me olvidaba, el baile será de disfraces – al escuchar eso, Harry levanto a un poco la cabeza y la volvió a dejar caer contra la mesa.

- tranquilízate – le dijo Blaise que estaba sentada frente a el – ya vas a ver que te llueven propuestas de las chicas – dijo sonriéndole.

- si, así no seas popular, eres amigo mío y no eres feo... por lo menos no como Weasley – dijo Draco y Harry solo les dio una débil sonrisa y regreso su cabeza a la mesa "esto va a ser el infierno..." pensó para si.


	5. cap 5

Capitulo 5

Comenzaron a pasar los días y a Harry lo invitaban las alumnas más feas que había y que el no sabía ni que existían, fue tanto que hasta Hermione se burlaba cuando alguien se le acercaba en la biblioteca para invitarlo.

- Harry solo falta 1 semana y no aceptas a nadie, deberías empezar a pensar en eso ¿sabes? No creo que quieras ir solo, eso seria peor – le dijo Hermione un día que estaban en la biblioteca, Harry le iba a responder pero en vez, se paro y se fue al ver a Weasley entrar a la biblioteca.

A la hora de la cena, no estaba comiendo casi nada y Draco y Blaise no paraban de molestar con lo de la chicas que le habían pedido ir al baile con el; Al terminar la cena, Dumbledore se levanto para hablar.

- queridos alumnos, no son muy buenas noticias las que tengo para darles – todos los alumnos tenían su atención en el director.

- la banda que iba a tocar: las brujas de Macbeth, han tenido un pequeño percance y no podrán tocar – hubo un murmullo general y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que golpear su copa para que guardaran silencio – y lo que queríamos pedirles era que si en esta escuela hay algún alumno que sepa tocar y cantar o conozca a alguien que sepa hacerlo, le pediremos amablemente que se presente... y si no, tendremos que cancelar el baile hasta próximo aviso – Harry solo negó con la cabeza para si mismo y Blaise le dio un codazo.

- ¿porque no te presentas? – le susurro y Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza – por favor, nadie se quiere perder el baile –

Insistió Blaise

- pero nosotros no cantamos música de baile, aparte de que somos anónimos y me demoraría en sacar a los chicos de su colegio y ensayar y preparar una presentación – fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse para irse pero no se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore estaba parado aun esperando que algún alumno de sugerencias y cuando el se paro, todos las cabezas se voltearon a verlo

- ah, señor Potter, no esperaba menos de usted – dijo Dumbledore mientras todos lo veían y el se ponía rojo

- eh... no... prof... - pero Blaise lo corto.

- profesor, el conoce una banda y seria muy buena idea ponerlos acá a tocar – dijo ella sonriendo mientras Harry la miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

- ¿es eso verdad señor Potter? – pregunto Dumbledore

- eh... no, bueno, si... pero no son tan buenos y tampoco tocan música de bailes – dijo apresuradamente, Dumbledore lo miro por unos segundos y Harry inclino la cabeza un poco antes de salir.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Draco, pero el ya lo sabia, porque Blaise se lo contó.

- tu sabes como se pone cuando se meten con sus "secretos" – dijo ella sin darle importancia.

Dumbledore paro al frente de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y dijo la contraseña, al entrar, vio que no había cambiado mucho desde sus años en Hogwarts, subió a los dormitorios de los alumnos de quinto año, si no conseguían ninguna banda, lo de los otros colegios, pensarían que no querían darles la bienvenida que se merecían y eso traería problemas en el torneo.

- señor Potter – dijo mirándolo, Harry estaba sentado en su cama y no había nadie más en las habitaciones.

- que se le ofrece profesor – dijo en tono nervioso.

- saber porque no quiere tocar en el baile, seria interesante saberlo – respondió sonriendo.

- los otros son muggles – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-eso lo se, como también se que ellos saben del mundo mágico... ¿o me equivoco? –

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Pregunto desconcertado y Dumbledore solo levanto las cejas – bueno y... ¿que sugiere que haga? –

- puedes decirle a tus amigos de esto y traerlos para el baile – respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico.

- pero... tomaría tiempo, tengo que sacarlos de su colegio y hablar con ellos y ensayar y todo eso, me demoraría por lo menos, unas dos o tres semanas – dijo tratando de zafar desesperadamente.

- pues entonces te daré hasta el 15 noviembre que será la fecha del baile para que prepares a tu banda – Harry bajo la cabeza resignado.

- profesor, tendré que ir a mi casa por la red floo y los voy a tener que traer a Hogwarts y lo mas seguro es que sea por la misma fecha que los alumnos de los otros colegios – Dumbledore solo se paro y asintió antes de decirle que la chimenea de su oficina estaba abierta y podía saltarse las clases que necesitara y darle las buenas antes de salir del cuarto, Harry solo agarro su almohada y golpeo todo lo que veía delante de el mientras soltaba gritos de frustración, uno de estos días iba a dejar de aguantar al viejo y no le gustaría nada.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto y le dijo a Malfoy que avisara que no iría a clase ese día y que tenia permiso de Dumbledore; cuando termino el desayuno, se encamino a la oficina del director para ir a su casa, saludo al director y partió.

Harry aterrizo en la chimenea de su casa y busco a tía petunia que estaba en la cocina e hizo todo un show cuando lo vio, Harry la saludo y le contó lo del baile, cosa que le encanto, Harry le encargo que llamara a las mamas de sus compañeros y para su sorpresa, todos ellos estaban de vacaciones, al parecer, había habido un incendio en las vacaciones y ellos no podían regresar hasta que termine el primer periodo y arreglaran la parte del colegio que se quemo... al final, Harry los cito en su casa a la hora del almuerzo.

- bueno, los cite porque tengo un problema en el colegio – dijo Harry cuando terminaron de almorzar y sus amigos lo miraron expectantes – necesito su ayuda – dijo finalmente.

- y... ¿en que exactamente te podríamos ayudar? – pregunto Susan.

- bueno el caso es que había un baile en el colegio por un campeonato intercolegial y la banda que tocaba cancelo, así que el director pidió que si alguien podía tocar y como tengo tan buenos amigos, una amiga dijo delante de todo el colegio que yo estaba en esta banda y el director me pidió que por favor toquemos... - dijo nerviosamente.

- ¿una presentación? – pregunto Paúl que luego intercambio una mirada con sus amigas – esta bien... ¿Cuándo nos vamos y cuando es el baile? –

- pues irnos... podemos irnos hoy y Dumbledore puede ponerlos como alumnos transferidos en mi casa para nadie este molestando con lo de la banda y el baile es 15 de noviembre pero tenemos que preparar muchas cosas – dijo Harry ya mas calmado.

- bueno, entonces solo hay que pedirle permiso a nuestros papas para irnos unas semanas – dijo Hanna levantándose y agradeciéndole el almuerzo a tía Petunia y los demás la imitaron.

A las seis de la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de los Dursly, listos para irse, Harry había reducido sus instrumentos.

- bueno, esto les parecerá inusual pero... iremos por la chimenea – dijo Harry tratando de sonreír

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los cuatro a la vez

- no se asusten, lo peor que puede pasarles es ensuciarse... - "o perderse..." pensó sonriendo – solo tienen que tomar un puñado de este polvo – dijo alcanzándoles el saquito – y tirarlo a las llamas mientras dicen fuerte y claro el nombre del lugar al que quieren ir, en este caso: HOGWARTS – dijo el desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Harry aterrizo en la oficina de Dumbledore y este le sonrió mientras veía aterrizar en el suelo a Paúl seguido y aplastado por Alicia, a la que le siguió Susan y luego Hanna que Harry atrapo antes de que llegue al piso.

- ¿saben? Si esta fuera otra situación, esto seria placentero pero en esta lo más probable es que me haya roto las costillas – se quejo Paúl mientras Alicia y Susan se levantaban avergonzadas.

- ya quisieras tu eso – dijo Hanna en tono burlón – deberías ser mas como Harry: todo un caballero – Harry se aclaro la garganta y sus amigos se callaron.

- buenas noches profesor Dumbledore, estos, lamentablemente son la banda de la que usted sabe – dijo Harry a un divertido Dumbledore.

- ya veo... -

- profesor, pensé que como son de la banda, tal vez debamos mantenerlo entre nosotros mientras nos preparamos para el baile y ellos pueden estar en Slytherin conmigo y asistir a clase conmigo y practicar por las tardes en el salón de música – Dumbledore asintió

- pues en ese caso... - levanto su varita y con un movimiento, los cuatro estaban con el uniforme de Hogwarts – prefecto, por favor llevelos a su sala común y muéstreles el colegio por favor, a la hora de la cena los anunciare para que los otros alumnos se enteren, cuando lleguen a su sala común ya deben de estar sus camas – Harry asintió y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

- ¿prefecto? – pregunto Hanna con incredulidad mientras bajaban las escaleras de la oficina de Dumbledore.

- si, yo también puedo ser buen alumno ¿sabes? – siguió guiándolos por los pasillos mientras les mostraba la biblioteca y algunos salones que estaban en el camino.

- bien, esta es nuestra sala común – dijo mirando una pared – sangre-pura – cuando la pared se movió miro a sus amigos y les dijo que esa era la contraseña.

- bueno, el dormitorio de las chicas es por la escalera de la izquierda y el de los chicos por la derecha, busque el que tiene el cartel de quinto año... y si una Blaise les habla mal, díganle que son amigas de su hermanito y no les dirán nada, vamos – dijo jalando a Paúl por las escaleras, cuando entraron al cuarto, Harry noto que efectivamente había otra cama y en el solo estaba Draco – Draco, este es Paúl, esta en la banda conmigo y las chicas fueron a sus dormitorios, Paúl este es Draco, uno de los chicos mas "populares" del colegio – dijo lo ultimo haciendo una mueca, Draco estiro el brazo y Paúl estrecho su mano.

A la hora de la cena, Harry se encontró con Blaise, Pansy y Millicent con Alicia, Hanna y Susan en la sala común.

- bueno Blaise, supongo que ya conoces a las alumnas nuevas – dijo haciéndole una mueca que ella entendió y asintió – este es Paúl y también vino con ellas, Paúl, esta es Blaise Zabini, prefecta y novia de Draco – ellos estrecharon las manos y el grupo de Slytherins se encamino al gran comedor, cuando llegaron, todos los demás se fueron adentro dejando a los amigos de Harry esperando el anuncio para entrar al gran salón.

- queridos alumnos – dijo Dumbledore cuando todos estuvieron sentados – hay unos alumnos que se han mudado repentinamente a Inglaterra y como nosotros recibimos muy bien a todos, quisiera presentarles a cuatro nuevos compañeros que fueron sorteados en Slytherin – hizo una pausa y siguió – ellos son Alicia Smith, Paúl Kien, Hanna Kroger (n/a: hija de los padrinos de Harry) y Susan Moore – los cuatro entraron y se encaminaron a la mesa de Slytherin mientras la mayor parte del colegio se quedaba embobado con las chicas.

- bueno, ya que los conocen, ¡a comer! – dijo Dumbledore luego de un momento haciendo que los chicos regresen a su estado normal.

- ¿que les parece el colegio? – pregunto Blaise cuando estaban cenando.

- la verdad es que es impresionante – respondió Paúl mientras rellenaba su plato con todo lo que podía.

- ¿y ese apellido? – pregunto Draco mirándolo

- es que mis padres murieron cuando yo era bebe y mis padrinos son de China – contesto distraídamente

El resto de la cena paso tranquila y Harry se despidió de sus amigos para ir a la biblioteca como era su rutina y le encargo a Draco y Blaise que los vigilaran (a sus amigos les gustaba merodear por los lugares nuevos) recibiendo protestas de sus amigos.

- hola – dijo sentándose cerca de donde estaba Hermione

- hola – dijo ella levantando la vista y sonriéndole – ¿que tal van los alumnos nuevos? – pregunto cerrando su libro y mirándolo, Harry solo pretendió tener mas interés en estudiar que en hablar con ella

- nada, son iguales a todos los demás – dijo sin darle importancia pero le salio con un tono un poco frío

- ¿tienes algún problema? – pregunto Hermione mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Harry la miro unos segundos y se le ocurrió algo para una canción que le pareció bueno

- ah, no, nada, solo pensaba en algo - dijo sonriéndole y luego bajo la cabeza a su pergamino para escribir lo que se le había ocurrido

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Luego de escribir el primer párrafo, Harry lo releyó mientras empezaba crear una melodía en su cabeza y sin querer empezó a tararear, Hermione solo lo miro antes de que Harry pare de tararear y siga escribiendo.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming _

_All this love melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

Harry paro unos segundos y miro a Hermione que había vuelto a sus libros pensando que solo estaba de buen humor y Harry estaba por volver a escribir cuando vio a Weasley entrar en la biblioteca y se le fue toda inspiración.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione que al parecer no había notado la presencia de Weasley y seguía escribiendo, Harry solo se limito a recoger sus cosas para irse, en la entrada, Weasley y Longbottom lo miraron y siguieron caminando.

Entro a su sala común de mal humor y sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos cuando lanzo su mochila en uno de los sillones

- no le hagan caso – dijo Draco desde uno de los sillones

- si, siempre se pone así cuando Weasley interrumpe sus sesiones en la biblioteca con Granger – Blaise desde el regazo de Draco mientras Harry se sentaba junto a su mochila refunfuñando solo, al parecer ni siquiera los había notado

- ¿y quienes son esos Granger y Weasley? – pregunto Paúl con curiosidad ya que no sabia nada de la vida privada de su mejor amigo

- Hermione Granger, sabelotodo mas insufrible de todo el colegio y la mayor rata de biblioteca que existe... y también cuenta como el amor imposible de Harry – dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto – y Ronald "pobretón" Weasley es el Gryffindor mas estupido que existe, peor arquero que he visto en mi vida y se cree valiente solo por estar en Gryffindor, bueno el punto es que lamentablemente también es el novio de Granger y no pasa a nuestro amigo acá presente – Paúl miro a Harry que ya parecía tranquilizarse y no hablaba incoherencias

- ¡hey! Estoy acá – se quejo Harry – no hablen de mi como si no estuviera acá – todos tuvieron que contener la risa por el tono de niño engreído que le había salido

- bueno – empezó Susan para cambiar de tema y miro a todos lados antes de seguir – ¿has escrito algo desde que te fuiste? –

- bueno – Harry pensó que ya era momento de enseñarle a sus amigos lo que había escrito en el verano y lo que había empezado hace un rato – solo un par de cosas casi listas, solo falta que ustedes le den el visto bueno y hace rato empecé en otra cosa – dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando las partituras de las canciones que había escrito.

Susan, Paúl, Alicia y Hanna las tomaron y las miraron un rato

- es muy buena esta – dijo enseñando la que había escrito inspirado en el mismo y volvió su vista a la que las chicas estaban mirando – y esta otra tampoco esta nada mal... ¿donde esta la que empezaste ahora? – dijo estirando la mano para recibir el pergamino que Harry le estaba alcanzando

- wow... mejoras cada vez que te veo – dijo Hanna sonriendo - ¡¿Qué haces Paúl?! – exclamo al ver que estaba escribiendo en el ultimo pergamino que Harry le había alcanzado y esta se sobresalto

- solo termino la canción de Harry si a el no le importa – dijo pasándosela a Harry que la leyó y levanto la vista sonriendo

- la verdad es que me has leído la mente... - miro unos segundos mas el pergamino y luego a Blaise y Draco que seguían aplastados en una de las butacas de la sala común sin prestarles atención a Harry y compañía - ¡hey! – Los dos se sobresaltaron – dejen el show por un momento ¿todos los demás ya se fueron a dormir? – Draco solo asintió mientras Blaise lo veía sin parpadear

- ok – dijo mientras volvía su atención a su mochila y sacaba su guitarra minimizada y dos mas que no eran de el – estas las saque cuando salí de la biblioteca y pase por el salón de música – explico regresándolas a su tamaño normal antes de pasarle una a Susan y otra a Paúl – supuse que querrían practicar un poco en la noche... _¡silencio! _– Dijo apuntando al centro de la habitación – es para que los que no nos molesten –

- ¿nos van a dejar ver sus practicas? – Pregunto Blaise emocionada – este – dijo mirando a Harry despectivamente – nunca me deja ir a ver cuando practica solo –

- por nosotros no hay problema – dijo Alicia después de intercambiar miradas con los otros – pero vamos a tener que instalar los equipos que hemos traído... - se quedo callada unos segundos y luego miro a Harry – ¿hay electricidad en este lugar? – Harry la miro confundido y luego comprendió

- no pero después de practicar tantos años, conozco unos hechizos para hacer que los aparatos eléctricos funcionen – dijo sonriendo

- wow... creo que me podría acostumbrar a este lugar – dijo Paúl con una mirada soñadora que hizo reír a todos

- bueno, ¿vamos a practicar o que? – dijo Harry sacando duplicados de las partituras con su varita y pasándole una a cada uno – bueno, creo que primero va la que Paúl termino por mi – los demás asintieron y la revisaron un rato antes de que Harry les pregunte si ya estaban listos – entonces, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Con entrada o comienzo a cantar de frente? –

- creo que para este tipo de canción es mejor con entrada pero igual hay que probar los dos – opino Alicia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron quien tocaría cada parte de la canción antes de empezar; se escucho la entrada con guitarras antes de que Harry empiece a cantar

- _So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it...-_

Un par de horas después de que empiecen a practicar y hacerle entre todos varios arreglos, ya les salía la canción casi perfecta, esto solo con guitarras ya que no habían tenido ganas de ir al salón de música

- bueno, creo que una vez mas desde el comienzo y ya terminamos por hoy que se ha hecho tarde – dijo Hanna

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Paúl – ¡me han hecho tocar como si fuera esclavo! – Todos lo miraron aguantándose la risa – ¿creo que eso no hizo mucho sentido...? – dijo y los demás empezaron a reírse lo mas fuerte que podían

- rara vez lo que dices tiene algún sentido – le dijo Hanna tratando de calmarse – a que diablos te referías con eso de 'me han hecho tocar como un esclavo' para empezar, ¿de cuando acá hacen tocar a los esclavos? – y hay empezaron una de sus discusiones

- ¿podrían dejar eso para el desayuno? – Dijo Alicia – los demás acá presentes tratamos de terminar la practica – los dos se callaron – bueno, terminemos con esto...un, dos, tres, va... - se empezaron a escuchar las guitarras otra vez y Harry empezó a cantar

- So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming

All this love melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love... I'm in love –

Harry termino de cantar y dejo su guitarra al igual que Paúl y Susan

- estuvieron alucinantes – dijo Blaise saltando – y eso que solo fue una practica, no me imagino como será en el baile... ¿Qué canciones del CD van a cantar? –

- ummm... todavía no lo hemos decidido – dijo Harry mientras achicaba las guitarras y las metía a su mochila junto con las partituras

- ¿y que vas a hacer para navidad? – Pregunto Alicia – iras donde tus tíos, te quedaras acá o iras a otro lado –

- todavía no estoy seguro pero lo mas probable es que vaya donde mis tíos como todos los años... - dijo distraídamente – bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir, son casi las doce... buenas noches – dijo empezando a subir las escaleras

- Harry – Draco lo llamo y Harry volteo a mirarlo desde las escaleras - ¿me prestas el mapa que le robaste a los Weasley en tercero? – Harry rodó los ojos y abrió su mochila para luego sacar un pergamino

- ¿para que lo quieres? – pregunto antes de dárselo

- es que le tengo una broma pendiente a Longbottom y Weasley – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- tu no tienes remedio – dijo Harry entregándole el mapa mientras negaba con la cabeza y Draco solo se rió – ahora si me voy... ¿alguien necesita algo? – Todos negaron con la cabeza – bien... buenas noches – y subió las escaleras.


	6. Drumstrang y Beauxbatons

Capitulo 6

5 días después...

Harry se despertó según el temprano pero vio que las camas de los demás estaban vacías y voló de su cama "diablos, diablos, diablos..." pensaba mientras corría al baño y entraba a la ducha; 15 minutos después, estaba corriendo escaleras abajo sin darse cuenta que todos los chicos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común.

- otra vez pensó que esta tarde... ¡te juro Blaise que para navidad le voy a regalar un reloj que te avise cada vez que pasa un minuto! – exclamo Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación mientras se paraba y caminaba con los demás a la salida de la sala común

- ¿siempre es así de despistado? – Pregunto Paúl – no entiendo como llego a ser prefecto... si no fuera porque tiene la cabeza pegada al cuello les aseguro que se la olvidaría – los demás rieron y siguieron caminando al gran comedor.

Harry llego trotando al gran comedor y se sorprendió al ver que todavía no estaba lleno y sus amigos no estaban en la mesa de Slytherin "muy extraño..." pensó mientras caminaba a su lugar de siempre y en el camino vio a Hermione sonriéndole y le sonrió de vuelta pero de un momento a otro... BUM había pisado su propio pasador por estar mirando a Hermione, todo se puso negro por unos segundos y ahora que levantaba la vista, sentía la sangre correr por su ceja y de su nariz y dejo su cabeza caer de nuevo al suelo esperando que alguien lo ayude, escucho a todo el gran comedor cuchicheando y algunos riendo.

Al otro lado del gran comedor, Draco y los demás habían visto a Harry entrar al gran comedor y cuando entraron lo vieron caer, Draco y Paúl no pudieron aguantar la risa mientras las chicas negaban con la cabeza y caminaban lentamente a donde estaba Harry.

- ¿estas bien? – Harry escucho una voz que le preguntaba y no supo distinguirla

- siento mi nariz en mi garganta... ¿es eso malo? – sintió que lo volteaban boca arriba y vio que era Hermione la que estaba agachada a su lado – gracias – murmuro cuando ella lo ayudo a levantarse

- ¿Qué haces Granger? – pregunto Blaise cuando llego

- ¿ella es Hermione Granger? – Pregunto Hanna mirándola de arriba a abajo y Alicia y Susan también la miraron – pensé que por lo menos seria mas bonita... - dijo jugando con uno de sus bucles rubios

- Hanna... - advirtió Harry tratando de pararse derecho, cosa que no pudo por estar aun un poco mareado, Hermione para indignación de Hanna, la ignoro completamente

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? – le pregunto a Harry que asintió sonriendo, sabia que eso le molestaría mucho a Hanna, ella también era como su hermana pero esta se portaba como si fuera mayor y quería ver con quien salía antes de 'autorizarlo'.

- lamento el comportamiento de Hanna – dijo Harry cuando estaban camino a la enfermería

- ummm... se veía agradable cuando la veía en clases estos últimos días... parece muy amiga tuya... - lo ultimo lo dijo con lo que a Harry le pareció algo de tristeza pero saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente

- y lo es, las dos cosas en realidad, digo agradable y es muy amiga mía – Hermione lo miro confundida

- pero solo la conoces de hace unos días... -

- en realidad no, a ella a conozco desde que somos bebes... sus papas son mis padrinos – dijo al ver que ella lo miraba extrañada – siempre se ha portado así cuando conoce a algún amigo mío que ella no conoce, es como una hermana mayor y siempre quiere protegerme – Hermione solo le sonrió y no hablaron mas en el camino

Madame Pomfrey le había curado la ceja y la nariz y le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver por el resto del periodo, Harry fue a cambiarse y no pudo ir a clase porque se había perdido la mayor parte de la mañana en la enfermería y cuando terminó de cambiarse ya era la hora del almuerzo.

- queridos alumnos – dijo Dumbledore parándose – hoy en unos momentos llegan nuestros invitados, el almuerzo tendrá que esperar unos minutos... prefectos, por favor asegúrense de que todos los de su casa tengan el uniforme bien puesto y fórmenlos en cuatro filas frente a la entrada del colegio... ah, el orden es el mismo que el de las mesas – todos se pararon y se dirigieron a las puertas del colegio; Harry y Blaise guiaron a los alumnos de su casa hasta las puertas del colegio y los formaron en cuatro filas como había dicho Dumbledore

- espero que no se tarden mucho – dijo Harry – muero de hambre, no pude desayunar – Blaise solo termino de revisar si todos los alumnos de su casa estaban con el uniforme bien puesto

Después de unos largos minutos en los que los alumnos se quejaron del frió, vieron una casa volando con caballos gigantes jalándola; Cuando aterrizo, bajaron varios alumnos y al final bajo una mujer que Harry pensó que definitivamente era como Hagrid ya que era como de su tamaño.

- alumnos – se escucho la voz de Dumbledore – les presento a Madame Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons y estos son sus alumnos aspirantes a campeones – luego volteo a hablar con Madame Maxime – si quiere pueden esperar adentro porque aun hay que esperar a los alumnos de Drumstrang – Madame Maxime solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo

Luego de unos minutos mas, se oyó un ruido desde el lago y cuando todos voltearon, se vio un barco emergiendo del agua

- ah, veo que ya llegaron – dijo Dumbledore mientras varios alumnos bajaban del barco; Cuando todos terminaron de bajar, el grupo se acerco encabezado por el que todos supusieron seria el director

- Igor, es bueno verte después de tiempo – dijo Dumbledore alegremente – alumnos, les presento a Igor Karkarov, director de Drumstrang y sus alumnos – todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a los alumnos de Drumstrang y para su sorpresa, hay estaba Viktor Krum, buscador de la liga profesional de quidditch de Bulgaria, la mayor parte de chicas comenzaron a hablar y dar saltitos emocionadas

- bueno, Dumbledore, te agradecería que pasemos, Viktor esta un poco enfermo y no querría que se empeore – Dumbledore asintió

- bueno, alumnos, ya es hora del banquete así que pasemos – todos los alumnos empezaron a caminar al gran comedor, la verdad era que a Harry no le interesaba quien estuviera en el colegio ni que torneo iba ha haber.

En el gran comedor, los de Beauxbatons se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y los de Drumstrang después de dudar un poco se sentaron en la de Slytherin

- mucho gusto, Viktorrr Krum – dijo sentándose junto a Harry, el cual lo miro sorprendido por un momento mientras Viktor estiraba la mano

- Harry Potter, prefecto de Slytherin... bienvenido – dijo sonriendo tratando de ser amable mientras estrechaba su mano

- lo se – Harry lo miro extrañado – en Drrumstrrrang estudiamos muchas arrrtes oscurrras y tu estas en algunos librrros, tu estabas con Longbottom esa noche según los librrros – explico Krum

- no sabia que me mencionaban... acá nadie sabe que yo también estuve ahí... - en ese momento Dumbledore se levanto

- queridos alumno, primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados con un aplauso – todos los alumnos de Hogwarts aplaudieron a excepción de casi todos los Slytherin – bueno, ahora tengo un anuncio que darles antes de explicarles como los elegirás para participar en el torneo... iba a haber un baile de disfraces mañana, pero el grupo que tocaría, no pudo, así que el baile se ha movido al quince de octubre, la banda será una sorpresa y sigue siendo de disfraces... de paso que sirve para que se conozcan mas e inviten a la persona que quieran del colegio que quieran – dijo guiñando un ojo – el torneo quedara abierto después del almuerzo... bueno, ahora les explico que será lo que los elija, Filch por favor – Filch se acerco con un cofre y lo dejo delante de Dumbledore, el cual saco su varita y lo abrió con tres toques para luego introducir la mano y sacar un cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas blancas azuladas.

- este es el cáliz de fuego, el juez imparcial que los elegirá – hizo una pausa mientras todos miraban el cáliz de fuego con interés – Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara y echarlo al cáliz – explico Dumbledore – todos los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta noche el cáliz quedara expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos los aquellos que quieran competir -

- para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de la edad correspondiente sucumbe a la tentación – prosiguió Dumbledore –trazare una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. N podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Quiero recalcar a todos ellos que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el torneo, cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, el o ella estará obligado a continuar en el torneo hasta el final, al echar su nombre al cáliz, están firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse, así que deben estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura –

- por ultimo pero no por eso menos, quiero agradecerles a los señores Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – hubo un aplauso cortes – y al señor Ludovic Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos – hubo un aplauso mucho mas fuerte para Bagman, tal vez era porque había sido golpeador de quidditch o tal vez simplemente porque se le veía mucho mas simpático – los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos – continuo Dumbledore – y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgara los esfuerzos de los campeones... bueno, ahora si, ¡a comer! – inmediatamente, las fuentes se llenaron de comidas que Harry nunca había visto y supuso que era de otros países para que los invitados se sientan mas cómodos

- ¿que es eso? – pregunto Paúl señalando una sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco

- es Bullabesa – contesto Hanna – un plato francés -

- toda tuya – repuso el antes de llenar su plato con pastel de carne, Hanna solo rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo

Harry se rió de sus dos amigos, no entendía como podían ser novios y estar peleando y burlándose el uno del otro todo el tiempo pero otra vez la pregunta ¿Quién entiende a los enamorados?, Harry solo negó con la cabeza y volteo a hablar con Krum pero cuando paso su vista por la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a Weasley idiotizado con una de las chicas de Beauxbatons que se estaba acercando a su mesa, la chica había ido a pedirle algún plato a la mesa de Gryffindor y volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin y se quedo mirando a Harry con una sonrisa que Harry le devolvió pero se paro de golpe cuando vio que la chica golpeo la sopera casualmente en la cabeza de la hermana de Weasley se derramo toda la túnica, todos la estaban mirando y Harry se acerco para ayudarla ya que la mayor parte solo murmuraba y la miraban y el resto seguía comiendo.

- ¿te puedo ayudar? – pregunto Harry quitándole la sopera de las manos y poniendo la en la mesa de Gryffindor – Harry Potter – dijo tendiéndole una mano que ella estrecho al parecer sin darse cuenta de que le estaba embarrando la mano a Harry

- mucho gusto Hagui, Fleug Delacoug – dijo con un asentó francés muy marcado – guacias pog tu ayuda (n/a no se como diablos habla la frasecita esta) – dijo soltándole la mano, Harry miro su mano y trato de sacudirla sin que ella se de cuenta pero ella lo vio – lo siento... - dijo mas avergonzada aun

- no importa... vamos, te acompaño a tu... bueno como se llame eso donde supongo están tus cosas para que te cambies – ella asintió y los dos se encaminaron a la salida

- y... ¿de que año egues? – pregunto Fleur mientras pasaban por el vestíbulo

- de quinto, soy prefecto – dijo el, y luego recordó como la habían estado mirando los otros chicos – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enfades? – Ella asintió - ¿eres... eres veela? – Fleur paro en seco y lo miro – lo siento... no debí preguntar eso – dijo mirando al suelo

- no... esta bien, es solo que pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta – dijo ella sonriendo un poco – y soy solo madia veela –

- ¿porque habría de haberme dado cuenta? Solo te lo pregunto por la reacción de los demás en el gran comedor – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿quiegues de decig que a ti no te afecto? – pregunto ella sorprendida y Harry asintió; Los dos caminaron hasta la casa en donde habían llegado los de Beauxbatons y Harry espero un poco afuera hasta que ella salio y se encaminaron al gran salón de regreso y cuando llegaron, todos todavía estaban comiendo

- espego vegte pgonto Hagui – dijo Fleur mientras se alejaba y Harry le sonrió antes de ir a la mesa de Slytherin mientras casi todos los chicos lo miraban con envidia

- ¿Quién erra? – pregunto Krum cuando Harry se sentó entre el y Blaise, al levantar la vista vio a Hermione mirándolo de reojo y a Fleur detrás de ella sonriéndole

- es de Beauxbatons obviamente y nada, solo que me estaba sonriendo y se derramo la túnica así que me pareció correcto y de caballeros ayudarla – dijo mientras empezaba a comer otra vez, Krum solo asintió y siguió comiendo

- Harry... hoy en el mismo lugar de siempre cuando termine el almuerzo, Dumbledore dice que no va haber clases en la tarde para que podamos conocer un poco a los huéspedes – dijo Alicia en voz baja y Harry asintió

Cuando termino el almuerzo, Dumbledore se paro otra vez

- ahora que todos estamos comidos, quiero darles las últimas instrucciones – todos lo miraron expectantes – las zonas permitidas a nuestros huéspedes son: la biblioteca, que como todo alumno, necesitan un permiso de un profesor para sacar algún libro de la sección restringida, el gran comedor por supuesto, las salas comunes, solo si están acompañados de los prefectos o alguno de los alumnos mayores y si quieren pueden asistir a alguna clase, los horarios se los entregare a su directores... creo que no olvido nada... entonces ¡que comience el torneo! – todos los alumnos aplaudieron y empezaron a salir.

Harry se paso toda la tarde practicando las canciones que habían elegido y las nuevas que en total hacían unas veinte canciones para toda la noche

- bueno, creo que ya es suficiente, además es hora de cenar – dijo Harry como a las siete

- ¡por fin! – exclamo Paúl

- vamos – todos salieron dejando a Harry y a Draco apagando todo con las varitas

El gran comedor ya estaba lleno cuando llegaron y otra vez había comida extranjera

- ¡dios! ¡Esto me va a enfermar! – Exclamo Paúl cuando vio la comida – ¡definitivamente no me gusta la comida francesa! – siguió quejándose mientras esperaban a que lleguen los de Drumstrang y Beauxbatons.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry salio del gran comedor hablando con Krum de quidditch y se despidieron en el vestíbulo y Harry estaba por irse pero se encontró con Hermione parada sola en la entrada del gran comedor

- hola... no te vi hoy en la biblioteca – comento ella sonriendo y Harry le sonrió de regreso

- ummm... estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos personales... - mintió Harry y Hermione asintió – pero es raro que lo hayas notado, digo, casi nadie se da cuenta cuando entro o salgo de alguna habitación... - dijo el y Hermione se sonrojo mientras Harry la miraba confundido

- no es eso, es que tu no hablas con casi nadie – dijo ella sonriendo, en ese momento, paso Fleur con sus amigos de Beauxbatons y se paro a saludarlo

- hola Hagui – dijo alegremente

- hola... esta es una amiga, Hermione Granger, es prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione, esta es Fleur Delacour – las presento Harry y ellas estrecharon las manos

- un gusto – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa un poco fingida y un tono de pocos amigos – me pageció oíg que los guyffindogs y los Slythegins no se llevaban bien... que extgaño -

- igualmente – contesto Hermione en el mismo tono – y si, no nos llevamos bien pero Harry y yo somos una excepción – Harry miraba de una a otra un poco sorprendido por como se hablaban

- y...ummm... - empezó algo nervioso sin saber que decir para sacarlas de su duelo de miradas - ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en Hogwarts? – Fleur regreso su atención a Harry y volvió a sonreír

- estuvo muy bien pero te busque paga veg si podías dagme un tour pero no te encontgé – dijo sonriendo

- si estuve un poco ocupado... -

- bueno, nosotgos nos vamos a dogmig – dijo al ver que sus amigos se alejaban – buenas noches – miro a Hermione y le sonrió a Harry para luego voltearse e irse

- insoportable – murmuro Hermione para si pero Harry la escucho y la miro extrañado

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándola

- ¿ah? – Dijo ella confundida pero luego entendió a lo que se refería Harry y se sonrojo – nada, es que por alguna extraña razón, no me cae muy bien – luego miro a su alrededor y se acerco – creo que es medio veela – susurro, Harry bajo el rostro un poco sonriendo y sus narices estaban casi rozando, esto causo que Hermione se ponga roja y pare de respirar sin darse cuenta

- lo se – susurro, se acerco mas y Hermione cerro los ojos pero Harry se desvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches – susurro en su oído, dio media vuelta y se fue

Hermione se quedo ahí parada tocándose la mejilla y soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba aguantando, desde hace un tiempo veía a Harry como más que un amigo y esto le acababa de confirmar lo que mas se temía.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry pasó con todos sus amigos y compañeros por el vestíbulo y vio a los alumnos de Drumstrang pasando en fila y dejando sus nombres en el cáliz.

- buenos días... ¿saben que alumno de Hogwarrts se prresento parra serr campeón? – todos asintieron en forma de saludo

- creo que Cedric Diggory de Hufflepuff (n/a lo resucite y lo puse un año atrás) y Angelina Johnson y los gemelos Weasley de Gryffindor – contesto Draco regresando a su desayuno

Ela día paso normal, casi como los demás pero con la diferencia de que Harry tampoco fue a la biblioteca ese día si no que se paso la tarde practicando con sus amigos hasta la hora de la cena; Al final de la cena, Dumbledore se levanto.

- bien, me parece que el cáliz ya esta casi preparado para tomar una decisión – anuncio Dumbledore –según me parece, falta tan solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego venga a esta parte del gran comedor, pase por la mesa de profesores y entre en la sala de al lado – indico la puerta que había detrás de su mesa – donde recibirán las primeras instrucciones –

Saco la varita y ejecuto un amplio movimiento, de inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas y la estancia quedo casi a oscuras, no había nada en el gran comedor que brillara mas que el cáliz de fuego y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba expectante.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas y empezaron a salir chispas, a continuación, broto en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojo un trozo carbonizado de pergamino, la sala entera ahoga un grito.

Dumbledore cogió e pergamino y lo alejo tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de la llama que había vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

- el campeón de Drumstrang será... - leyó en voz alta y clara – Viktor Krum – la sala estallo en aplausos y vitoreos y Viktor se paro de al lado de Harry y camino hacia la mesa de profesores, se volvió a la derecha y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala continua.

Los aplausos cesaron y la atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardo pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo, las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

- la campeona de Beauxbatons es... - dijo Dumbledore - ¡Fleur Delacour! – la chica se puso de pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado y camino por la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw –

- parecen decepcionados... - comento Alicia señalando la mesa de Ravenclaw donde estaba el resto de alumnos de Beauxbatons.

"decepcionados es poco..." pensó Harry ya que dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos; Cuando Fleur hubo desaparecido por la puerta, el gran comedor volvió a quedar en silencio pero este era mas tenso, el siguiente seria el de Hogwarts y el cáliz volvió a tornarse rojo y lanzo chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzo y de su punta, Dumbledore saco un nuevo trozo de pergamino.

- el campeón de Hogwarts es... - anuncio - ¡Cedric Diggory! – el jaleo en la mesa de Hufflepuff era demasiado estruendoso, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de pie, gritaban y pataleaban mientras Cedric se abría paso entre ellos con una amplia sonrisa y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de profesores, naturalmente, los aplausos se prolongaron mas, tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar a que se calmaran un poco para volver a hablar

- ¡estupendo! – Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta – bueno, ya tenemos a los tres campeones, estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Drumstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan, al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán en forma muy significativa a... -

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente y fue evidente para todo el mundo porque se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo, otra vez lanzaba chispas, una larga lengua de fuego se elevo de repente en el aire y arrojo un trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargo el brazo y lo cogió, lo extendió y miro el nombre que había en el, hubo una larga pausa durante la cual, Dumbledore contemplo el trozo de pergamino que tenia en las manos mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba; finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y leyó en voz alta

- Harry Potter –


	7. Los Cuatro Campeones

Capitulo 7

Harry permaneció allí sentado consiente de que todos cuantos estaban en el gran comedor lo miraban, se sentía aturdido, atontado; Debía de estar soñando o no había oído bien.

Nadie aplaudía, un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón, algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio; En la mesa de los profesores, el profesor Snape se levanto y se acerco al profesor Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheo impetuosamente, el profesor Dumbledore inclino la cabeza hacia el frunciendo un poco el entrecejo; Harry se volvió hacia Draco y sus amigos, mas allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de Slytherin lo miraban con la boca abierta.

- yo no puse mi nombre – dijo Harry totalmente confuso – ustedes lo saben – todos le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo al profesor Snape.

- ¡Harry Potter! – Llamo - ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor! – Harry se puso de pie, se piso el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleo un poco, avanzo por el hueco entre las mesas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff (n/a no se en que orden están las mesas), le pareció un camino largísimo, la mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse mas cerca así caminara hacia ella, y notaba cientos de ojos sobre el, el zumbido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte; después de lo que pareció una hora, se hallo delante de Dumbledore y la mirada de todos los profesores – bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry – dijo Dumbledore sin sonreír

Harry paso delante de la mesa de profesores y salio del gran comedor por la puerta que había atrás de la mesa, se encontró en una sala mas pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujo y brujas, delante de el, crepitaba en la chimenea un fuego acogedor.

Cuando estuvo adentro, la cara de los retratos se volvieron hacia el, vio que una bruja con el rostro arrugado salía de los limites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino que era el de un mago con bigotes de foca y la bruja arrugada comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Krum, Diggory y Fleur estaban junto a la chimenea con sus siluetas recortadas junto a las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente, Viktor, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos, Diggory estaba de pie con las manos en la espalda y observando el fuego; Fleur lo vio entrar y volvió a echar para atrás su largo pelo plateado

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto sonriéndole confundida, creyendo que tal vez lo habían enviado para darles algún mensaje - ¿quieguen que volvamos al comedor? – Harry no sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido.

Oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados, era Ludo Bagman que entraba a la sala, cogió del brazo a Harry y lo llevo hacia delante.

- ¡Extraordinario! – susurro apretándole el brazo - ¡absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita – añadió dirigiéndose a los otros tres - ¿puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos? – Viktor se enderezo, su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a Harry; Diggory parecía desconcertado: paso la vista de Bagman a Harry y de Harry a Bagman, Fleur, si embargo, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:

- ¡oh, un chiste muy divegtido, señog Bagman! –

- ¿un chiste? – Repitió Bagman desconcertado - ¡no, en absoluto! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego! – Viktor contrajo levemente las espesas cejas negras, Diggory seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortes desconcierto y Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

- pego es evidente que ha habido un egog – le dijo a Bagman algo confundida – el no puede competig, es demasiado joven -

- bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño – reconoció Bagman mientras se rascaba la barbilla – pero como saben, la restricción es una novedad este año, impuesta solo como medida de seguridad y como su nombre salio del cáliz de fuego... quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de impedirlo, son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes mas remedio que concursar... tendrás que hacer lo mejor que puedas... - detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Dumbledore seguido por el señor Crouch, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Karkarov, antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry escucho el rumor de los cientos de alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor.

- ¡prrofesorr Karrkarrov! – Dijo Krum de inmediato caminando hacia su director - ¡dicen que este niño también va a competirr! – en medio del aturdimiento e incredulidad, Harry sintió una punzada de ira "¿¡niño!?".

- ¿Qué significa todo esto Dumbledore? - pregunto Karkarov imperiosamente

- lo mismo quisiega sabeg yo, Dumbledog – dijo Madame Maxime con una tensa sonrisa - ¿dos campeones de Hogwagts? No gecuegdo que nadie me explicaga que el colegio anfitgion tuviega degecho a dos campeones ¿o es que no he leído las nogmas con el suficiente cuidado? – Karkarov solto una breve y desagradable risa que se apago instantáneamente

- ¡esto es imposible! – Exclamo Karkarov – Hogwarts no puede tener dos campeones, es absolutamente injusto –

- cgeíamos que tú gaya de edad gechazagia a los aspigantes más jóvenes, Dumbledog – añadió Madame Maxime sin perder su sonrisa tensa – de no seg así habgiamos tgaido una mas amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios –

- no es culpa de nadie mas que de Potter – intervino la profesora McGonagall – no hay que culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar todas las normas, desde que llego aquí, no ha hecho mas que traspasar los limites... ¿no recuerdan lo del troll en primer año? Y lo del equipo de... -

- gracias Minerva – dijo con firmeza Dumbledore mientras la profesora McGonagall fruncía los labios y se dibujaba una sonrisa contorsionada en el rostro de Snape - ¿echaste tu nombre en el cáliz Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore con tono calmado

- no – contesto Harry muy conciente de que todos lo miraban atentamente mientras el estaba semioculto en la sombra de Snape

- ¿le pediste a alguno de los alumnos de los alumnos mayores que echara tu nombre en el cáliz? –

-no... - luego miro a todos irguiéndose y paro su vista en el profesor Dumbledore – profesor, usted sabe que clase de estudiante soy, no del tipo popular para ser mas exactos... ¿Por qué cambiar eso? Digo, ya tengo suficiente con lo de este año y encima los Timos... deberían creer que esto no estaba en mis planes, es más, renunciaría... -

- ¡por mi perfecto! Problema resuelto – dijo Karkarov – y si no, yo y mis alumnos nos iremos ahora mismo –

- es una falsa amenaza Karkarov – gruño una voz junto a la puerta – ahora no puedes retirar a tu campeón, esta obligado a competir, como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante ¿te conviene? – Moody acababa de entrar a la sala, se acerco al fuego cojeando y cada paso que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo.

- ¿Qué si me conviene? – Repitió Karkarov – me temo que no te comprendo Moody –

- ¿no entiendes? – Dijo Moody en voz baja – pues es tan simple como que alguien echo el nombre de Potter al cáliz sabiendo que si sale se vera forzado a participar –

- evidentemente alguien tenia mucho empeño en que Hogwagts tuviega el doble de opogtunidades – declaro Madame Maxime

- estoy completamente de acuerdo Madame Maxime – asintió Karkarov haciendo ante ella una pequeña reverencia –voy a presentar mi queja ante el ministerio de magia y la confederación internacional de magos... -

- ¡si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse, ese es Potter y no lo he oído decir ni medio! – exclamo Snape tratando de defender a uno de sus mejores alumnos y mejor jugador de quidditch

- ¿y que motivos tendría para quejarse? – Pregunto Karkarov con desdén – ¡va a participar! Muchos alumnos morirían por esta oportunidad, son mil galeones en metálico -

- tal vez alguien espera que muera por ella – replico Moody con un leve matiz de exasperación en la voz, a esas palabras le siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso.

- pero hombre, Moody... ¡vaya que cosas dices! – exclamo Bagman, mientras Snape poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y parecía estar a punto desmayarse.

- no es ninguna tontería, ¿cuantos de ustedes se han tragado ese cuento de Longbottom? – Dumbledore iba a hablar pero Moody alzo la voz – ¿no han pensado nunca que paso con el bebe Potter que supuestamente murió esa noche? ¿Cuál de los dos es el que tiene la cicatriz en la frente? ¿Y porque Dumbledore mando a sacar al bebe Potter y no a Longbottom?... la verdad siempre pensé que la gente lo notaria, pero no, todos alaban a Longbottom por ser 'el niño que vivió' tonterías... - pero no termino lo que estaba diciendo

- ¡cállese! ¿No puede respetar las elecciones de la gente? Si ellos quieren creer que Longbottom es el niño que vivió ¡que lo crean! A mi no me interesa ese titulo particularmente, prefiero quedarme como Harry y solo Harry, esa decisión la tome cuando me entere de eso... - miro a su alrededor y vio que todos lo miraban - ¡¿que?!... ohh, quieren verla ¿no es así? – Dijo sonriendo amargamente y se levanto el flequillo – ¡ahí esta! ¿Felices?... yo me largo de aquí... - y con eso camino a la puerta pero antes de salir oyó la voz de Dumbledore

- Harry, la primera prueba será veinticuatro de noviembre – Harry asintió lentamente sin mirarlo y salio del cuarto dando un portazo; Dumbledore volteo a ver a los que aun estaban parados ahí mirando a la puerta, hasta Moody parecía asombrado – espero que lo que dijo Alastor no salga de esta habitación – todos asintieron aun sin salir de su asombro

Cuando Harry llego a su sala común, vio a sus amigos sentados junto a la chimenea pero no quería hablar con ellos en ese momento, así que fue directamente a su cuarto ignorando a sus amigos que lo llamaron; cerró el dosel de su cama y se quedo acostado aunque no durmiera en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajo a desayunar y se encontró con sus amigos en la sala común.

- hey, ¿que tal te fue anoche? – pregunto Paúl y recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Hanna

- mal... quieren que compita de todas maneras... - luego miro a sus amigos – ustedes me creen cuando digo que yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz ¿verdad? – todos intercambiaron una mirada y Harry se temió lo peor cuando Draco avanzo unos pasos y quedo muy cerca de el

- es... muy difícil de creerlo... - empezó y Harry miro al suelo – pero nosotros no desconfiaríamos de ti... después de todo, Blaise cree que eres su hermano y eso te hace mi cuñado – dijo Draco para luego estrechar su puño con el de Harry como era su costumbre y Harry sonrió aliviado – vamos a desayunar – dijo agarrando la mano de Blaise mientras los otros asentían

Harry pensó que por lo menos podría pasar un domingo normal, pero se equivoco cuando entro al gran comedor y todos pararon de hablar para luego empezar a cuchichear mientras lo miraban y señalaban.

- esto no me gusta nada – le susurro a Blaise mientras se sentaban – ¿crees que sea así todo el año? – Blaise empezó a sonreír maliciosamente y Harry la miro

- bueno, tampoco es que se hayan enterado que tu película favorita es Mary Poppins – dijo en voz alta y se empezó doblar de la risa con los que estaban a su alrededor mientras Harry abría y cerraba la boca haciendo la imitación perfecta de un pez.

- ¡e, e, eso no es verdad! – protesto Harry cuando se recupero y adquirió un color totalmente rojo, Blaise solo se encogió de hombros y empezó con su desayuno.

- ¡bro!, ¡pensé que te había dejado de gustar cuando tenias cinco! – exclamo Paúl aun riéndose

- muy chistoso – dijo Harry, no le gustaba mucho que se burlen de sus gustos pero la verdad era que le habían hecho olvidar que en estos momentos era el tema de conversación de todo el colegio, ¡diablos! Lo había vuelto a recordar – ahh... creo que voy a dar un paseo por los terrenos – dijo parándose – nos vemos – sus amigos asintieron y Harry salio del gran comedor.

El día estaba soleado, Harry llego hasta las puertas pero pensó que tal vez no sea tan buena idea ir afuera, después de todo, era domingo en la mañana y estaba soleado, seguro gran parte de los alumnos saldría, así que decidió ir a donde seguramente nadie iría en un domingo en la mañana: la biblioteca.

Cuando entro estaba vacía, ni siquiera estaba Madame Pince ya que era domingo, camino a la sección de quidditch y fue entonces que oyó a alguien llorando; Solo había una persona que se escondería en la biblioteca un domingo en la mañana llorando: Hermione; con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos y la encontró en la mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana y alejada del resto de mesas, la observo por un momento y luego puso una mano sobre su hombro, ella solo se sobresalto un poco pero no volteo a ver quien era.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Harry mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y se sentaba delante de ella, Hermione levanto un poco el rostro, se limpio las lagrimas y luego lo miro sonriendo débilmente.

- si... sabia que vendrías –

- bueno – dijo sonrojándose un poco – yo solo quería estar solo un rato... pero no me importa que me acompañes – añadió al ver la expresión de ella – me hubiera quedado con Draco y los demás pero... se podría decir que en estos momentos no me cae muy bien su sentido del humor – termino con una media sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonría

- ummm... no fuiste tu... ¿verdad? – Dijo ella mirando la mesa y Harry solo la observo – digo, tú no pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego – dijo en voz baja y muy nerviosa

- no... - respondió el – y lo peor es que yo ni siquiera quería entrar al torneo, se que hay muchos en el colegio que hubieran hecho cualquier cosa por entrar... pero yo no... no se que voy a hacer, este año son los Timos y ni siquiera se si los pueda pasar – levanto la vista y vio que Hermione lo estaba mirando fijamente aunque aun tenia los ojos hinchados – tu me conoces, yo voy en segundo lugar, aunque nunca te puedo alcanzar en primero – añadió en tono de broma – me gustan mis notas como están, no necesito un torneo que me las arruine, me esforcé para obtenerlas – dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación – y encima el profesor Moody insiste en que alguien me quiere matar y... ¡urgh! Me siento frustrado – termino de decir y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, sintiendo que se había sacado un peso de encima.

- seguro lo vas a hacer bien, siempre hay una manera de que salga todo bien – dijo Hermione tratando de darle apoyo pero al parecer ella también estaba en su mal momento y Harry decidió que era buen momento para que ahora ella le cuente lo que le pasaba

- ¿y tu por que estas acá? – Hermione solo miro a la mesa y sus ojos se aguaron una vez mas – sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa ¿verdad? – Ella asintió despacio – y que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí... -

- Ron termino conmigo – lo corto ella y por segunda vez en la mañana, Harry hacia su imitación de pez

- ¿Qué clase de... - hizo una pausa tratando describir lo que Weasley había hecho – idiota haría eso? – Hermione levanto un poco la vista obviamente sorprendida "estaba comprobado que Weasley no tenia cerebro pero... encima es ciego el muy... ¡urgh!" pensó Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- no... tenia razón – Harry solo la siguió mirando – anoche peleamos... - explico ella - el insistía en que seguramente habías usado algún tipo de magia oscura para ser elegido y yo lo contradije porque eres mi amigo y tu has hecho que por lo menos Malfoy deje de decirme 'sangre sucia' aunque igual se burle... lo aprecio, de verdad – dijo sonriéndole y tomo una de las manos de Harry que estaban sobre la mesa, este se sobresalto y se sonrojo de inmediato pero Hermione no lo noto – dijo que como era posible que tomara el lado de un 'asquerosa serpiente' como les dice el, en vez de apoyarlo a el que era mi novio y le debía respeto y... - paro y tomo aire tratando contener las lagrimas que querían salir antes de continuar – y... me alzo la mano, ¡se atrevió a levantarme la mano! – termino antes de echarse a llorar otra vez pero ahora mas fuerte que antes y que todas las veces anteriores.

Harry sintió como todos los músculos se le tensaban y le quemaba el rostro, ¡quería matar a Weasley!... pero ahora era mas importante Hermione, se levanto y caminó hasta estar a su lado y se arrodilló para luego abrazarla, para el era incomodo, el era un Slytherin, no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a nadie de esa manera pero no le importaba, además, Hermione parecía cómoda arrugándole y mojándole toda la parte delantera del uniforme, después se encargaría de Weasley.

- no se que hubiera pasado si Neville no hubiese estado allí... - dijo Hermione entre sollozos "nota mental: agradecerle a Longbottom" pensó Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era enmarañado y áspero pero en realidad, solo era un poco esponjoso, es mas, era muy suave y olía a una mezcla de pergamino con fresas, esto causo que Harry sonriera y soltara una leve risa

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto ella un poco confundida levantado el rostro y quedando solo a unos centímetros del de Harry

- lo siento – se disculpo Harry aun sonriendo – pero me pareció gracioso que... tu cabello tiene un olor a fresas... y pergamino – dijo Harry sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Hermione pero se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rastros y trago saliva, ahora lo que menos necesitaba Hermione era un fan enamorado "esta bien, relájate, respira, respira no la mires a los ojos... ¡diablos!" estaba mirando como hipnotizado los ojos de Hermione, ella empezó a cortar la distancia poco a poco, solo faltaban unos centímetros y...


	8. El Baile

Capitulo 8

- Harry – escucharon la voz de Susan y Hanna llamándolo, se separaron inmediatamente y Harry respiro profundo antes de contestar

- aquí – llamo, se escucharon los pasos acercándose a ellas y al instante aparecieron Hanna y Susan

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – pregunto Susan sin notar a Hermione que aun estaba sentada

- Te estuvimos buscando toda la mañana – siguió Hanna que tampoco había notado a Hermione – tenemos que practicar, solo nos quedan dos semanas... - se paro en seco cuando vio a Hermione – ah, hola, no te habíamos visto – dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa, cosa que Hermione noto

- hola... ummm, creo que yo me voy – dijo Hermione y Harry iba a protestar pero ella siguió – tengo cosas que hacer –

- bye... - dijo Susan cuando Hermione paso por su lado

- seguro se va a ver a su novio... - dijo Hanna, Hermione paro de caminar un segundo y siguió caminando sin hacerle caso mientras Harry le hacia una mueca a Hanna para que se calle.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila y Harry practico con sus amigos gran parte de ella; Por la noche, salio a caminar a los terrenos hasta que termino la cena y decidió ir a su sala común.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto y bajo como siempre, todo iba como los otros días con la diferencia de que cada vez que pasaba por el lado de alguien, estos empezaban a hablar, era difícil imaginar a que punto llegaría cuando lo vean en el baile cantando, esa tarde fue la comprobación de varitas y para su mala suerte, conoció a una de las reporteras mas odiosas que había conocido en su vida: Rita Skeeter, que al parecer, había cubierto la historia del asesinato de sus papas y tenia sus sospechas de quien era al verdadero niño que vivió.

Los días pasaban y Harry no había vuelto a hablar con Hermione desde el día de la biblioteca, ya solo faltaba un día y había tenido aun más invitaciones que antes de que salga campeón pero no había aceptado ninguna porque tenia que cantar todo el baile pero esa mañana Snape le había dicho que los campeones tenían que abrir el baile; Harry hablo con los de la banda y decidieron tocar una de las canciones que cantaba Susan para empezar.

- hola – dijo Harry al ver a Fleur parada en la entrada del gran comedor cuando termino la cena.

- hola – dijo ella muy sonriente

- ¿esperas a alguien? – pregunto Harry al ver que ella no se movía

- si, te estaba espegando – Harry la miro extrañado – quegia pgeguntagte si quegias venig al baile conmigo – dijo enrojeciendo; Harry la miro unos segundos y luego recordó que tenían que abrir ellos el baile.

- lo siento... - a Fleur se le ensombreció el rostro – digo, por mi, encantado de acompañarte pero yo solo puedo estar un momento en el baile, ordenes de Dumbledore – mintió al ver la expresión de Fleur – pero si igual quieres ir conmigo, estaría encantado de abrir el baile contigo... aunque no soy muy buen bailarín – añadió sonrojándose un poco y Fleur sonrió y empezó a voltearse para irse - ¿Fleur?... – dijo Harry algo confundido.

- te espego en la entgada de nuestga cagosa a siete y cuagenta... y disfgázate de el zogo – dijo lo ultimo guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse caminando hacia las puertas "es idea mía o... ¿me esta coqueteando?" se pregunto mentalmente Harry mientras la sonreía, sacudió esos pensamientos y camino a su sala común.

- ¿todavía no tienes con quien ir? – le pregunto Draco apenas entro, Harry solo le sonrió y subió a los dormitorios

El día siguiente, las clases solo duraron hasta el medio para que los alumnos tengan tiempo de arreglarse, Harry se escapo con Draco, Paúl, Hanna, Alicia, Susan y Blaise para comprar sus disfraces, el encontró uno de el zorro y lo compro, Draco y Blaise iban a ir de Romeo y Julieta, Paúl quería ir de hombre araña pero Hanna lo hizo comprar Scarlet O'hara y Capitán Red de lo que el viento se llevo, su película favorita, mientras que a Susan y Alicia se les ocurrió ir de Betty y Vilma de los picapiedra (n/a mi hermanito estaba viendo eso cuando se me ocurrió), cosa que causo burlas de parte de sus amigos.

Ya eran las siete cuando Harry salio del baño ya cambiado y con el sombrero colgando de en su espalda, había usado un hechizo para tener un fino bigote que solo duraba unas horas y algo que Draco le había prestado para que el cabello no se le valla a todos lados, se quedo hablando con sus compañeros hasta las siete y veinte, se disculpo y salio antes de que Draco le pregunte con iba al baile.

Harry miro su reloj cuando llego a la entrada del carruaje de Beauxbatons y vio que ya eran las siete y treinta, se paro a esperar y vio a los de Drumstrang pasar, iban encabezados por Viktor Krum, Harry volvió a mirar su reloj y vio que ya eran las siete y cincuenta, luego de un par de minutos, de abrió la puerta y salio Madame Maxime, seguida de varios alumnos que lo miraron raro, Harry solo sonrió nerviosamente hasta que bajo Fleur que lo miro sonriente y se acerco sonriente ante la mirada sorprendida de su profesora, caminaron hasta las puertas y entraron al vestíbulo, Harry llevo a Fleur donde estaban sus amigos que no habían notado su presencia y se aclaro la garganta, todos voltearon.

- esta es Fleur Delacour, mi acompañante para el baile, ellos son mis amigos, creo que ya los conoces – Fleur sonrió mientras Draco y Paúl la miraban de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, Hanna y Blaise los miraban ceñudas y Alicia y Susan reían silenciosamente.

En ese momento, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los alumnos empezaron a entrar, Harry le ofreció su brazo a Fleur y esta lo tomo sonriente, pasaron y vieron que ya no estaban las mesas sino que habían muchas mesas redondas para cuatro, Harry se sentó con Fleur, Alicia y Susan en una y en la del lado se sentaron Draco, Blaise, Paúl y Hanna, en las mesas habían algo que parecían ser menús.

- bienvenidos al baile de Halloween, primero cenaremos y después será el baile... tienen que pedir algo que este en el menú y aparecerá en sus plato – dijo Dumbledore antes de volver a sentarse.

Todos comieron mientras conversaban y cuando terminaron, la mayor parte de alumnos se levantaron, los amigos de Harry caminaron disimuladamente hacia el escenario, Harry y Fleur caminaron hacia la parte donde no había mesas que era la zona de baile, cerca del escenario; Dumbledore se levanto y dijo que los campeones tenían que abrir el baile mientras se abría el telón del escenario donde todo estaba oscuro, Harry se paro con Fleur y a su lado se pararon Cedric con su pareja que era Cho, al frente de ellos, se paro Krum disfrazado de vampiro y saludo a Harry con un gesto que Harry le devolvió y miro a su pareja que reconoció enseguida, era Hermione pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque s prendieron de golpe las luces del escenario.

- supongo que están sorprendidos – dijo Dumbledore ante la sorpresa de todos, Hanna estaba en los teclados (piano y órgano), Susan con el bajo, Paúl con una guitarra y Alicia en la batería, la otra guitarra seria Harry – ellos son la sorpresa que les dije, son los anónimos, varios de ustedes deben conocerlos, ellos han estado casi un mes preparándose para este día y nadie se entero cual era el verdadero propósito de su repentina llegada, bueno, ahora, ¡que empiece el baile! – se escucharon vitoreos mientras empezaba a sonar el piano de Alicia; los campeones y sus parejas empezaron a bailar, Harry solo miraba a Hermione que lo miraba de reojo y Fleur apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho sin darse cuenta poco a poco, las otras parejas también se fueron uniendo y Harry jalo poco a poco a Fleur mas cerca del escenario a medida que bailaban hasta que paro la canción y Harry se separa de ella.

- lo siento Fleur – dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla – quédate cerca del escenario – dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de voltearse y desaparecer entre la gente

- gracias – dijo Susan mientras algunos a silbaban – pero como algunos de ustedes saben, nuestro vocalista principal es hombre, así que los dejo con el – Harry trepo al escenario y agarro su guitarra, luego volteo a mirar a la gente y vio a Fleur cerca del escenario sonriéndole.

- disculpen el retraso –dijo dejando el sombrero colgar de su cuello, era difícil reconocerlo por el bigote y el antifaz (n/a o no se que diablos es lo que usa el zorro) pero algunos lo hicieron – ¿vamos a alegrar este baile o que? – dijo antes hacer unas señas a sus amigos y empezar a tocar.

- Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb – todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras Harry cantaba y sus amigos tocaban, la canción termino y Harry se saco el antifaz, todos lo miraron sorprendidos cuando se sacudió un poco el cabello – da calor – dijo simplemente antes de hacer una seña a Hanna que empezó tocar.

- I thought love was  
only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
but not for me

Love was out to get to me  
that's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams – siguió cantando Harry y todos siguieron bailando, aunque a el le parecía mas un concierto que un baile

- And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried – Harry canto la canción hasta el final y Paúl le quito el micro antes de que pueda decir algo

- ¡come on, yo! then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her  
If I tried – Harry lo había estado siguiendo con la guitarra y Alicia desde la batería riendo al igual que Harry y Hanna y Susan con las palmas haciendo que todos los alumnos hagan lo mismo - And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer

I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer

I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer

I'm a believer  
I'm a believer

Hey, you all sing with me!

I believe

I believe, people in the back!

I believe

I believe – para sorpresa de Harry, todos habían hecho caso y estaban cantando con el, cuando termino, no solto el micro, solo miro a Harry y sonrió – esta canción es nueva, no esta en el CD y nuestro vocalista se la dedico a una chica de su año, bueno, casi todas, por no decir todas, ustedes saben, cabello castaño... - Harry le quito el micro mientras Hanna, Susan y Alicia reían y empezaron a tocar por la seña de Harry.

- So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love – Harry miro entre el publico y distinguió a Hermione cerca del escenario, solo lo miraba y Harry siguió cantando con la mirada clavada en sus ojos hasta que termino.

- This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
when she smiles

how many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
and your hair never falls in quite the same way  
you never seem to run out of things to say  
  
This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
when she smiles  
  
How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
how did we wind up this way?  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say  
as long as we stand here waitin'

Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
how do we get there today?  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes – Harry canto varias mas pero aun sentía la mirada de Hermione clavada y aunque por ratos se iba, siempre lo estaba mirando.

- ¡esta es la que mas me gusta! – Exclamo Paúl quitándole el micro – con esta firmamos el contrato pero no la pusimos en el disco porque mi amigo no quiso, bueno, ¡ahí va! – dijo riendo, Harry empezó con su guitarra

- You build me up

You knock me down

Provoke a smile

And make me frown

You are the queen of runaround

You know it's true

You chew me up

And spit me out

Enjoy the taste

I leave in your mouth

You look at me

I look at you

Neither of us know what to do

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

Immobilized by the thought of you

Paralyzed by the sight of you

Hypnotized by the words you say

Not true but I believe 'em anyway

So come to bed it's getting late

There's no more time for us to waste

Remember how my body tastes

You feel your heart begin to race

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

Feel your heart begin to race!

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

And I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

And I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin – Harry termino bastante agitado – bueno, necesito agua, los dejo con Hanna por unos momentos mientras algunos de nosotros descansamos un poco – Harry bajo con Paúl y Susan dejando a Alicia en la batería para que le haga el acompañamiento a Hanna.

Harry camino a la mesa de las bebidas y se topo con Hermione en la mesa de de bebidas.

- hola – dijo ella, Harry solo la saludo con un gesto – no me dijiste que cantabas –

- la verdad no le dije a nadie – dijo mientras Paúl y Susan regresaban al escenario para tocar otras canciones – era algo que hubiese hecho si Dumbledore no hubiera presionado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros rogando porque no mencione el brillante comentario de Paúl

- tampoco sabia que estabas enamorado – Harry se atraganto con su bebida "te debo una dios..." pensó sarcásticamente mientras se sonrojaba.

- pues... yo... - no pudo terminar porque Hermione se le colgó del cuello y lo beso, aunque casi lo tumba, Harry tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero apenas lo hizo, le paso los brazos por la cintura y respondió el beso que se hacía cada vez mas apasionado pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Harry apoyó su frente en la de Hermione con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa estupida que sabia que no se le iba a quitar en semanas o meses, quizás años pero a ella parecía no importarle porque le daba pequeños besitos en los labios.

Cuando Harry volvió a la realidad luego de unos cinco minutos, aunque a el le parecieron horas, Hermione todavía tenia los brazos en su cuello y sonrió mas pero oyó la canción y recordó que tenia que volver al escenario ya que esa era la ultima que cantarían sus amigos.

- debo volver – dijo soltándose y dando la vuelta para ir al escenario, Hermione asintió pero a Harry le pareció algo decepcionada y recordó algo que Paúl y Draco le habían dicho mientras empezaba a caminar 'nunca esperes que las mujeres se queden con la duda de algo, sea su relación contigo, algún libro y menos un chisme...' se paro en seco y volteo a verla sonriendo – err... ¿Hermione? – Ella alzo la vista - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Hermione corrió la distancia que había entre ellos pero Harry la paro y ella lo miro extrañada, el sonrió para luego tomarla de la mano y caminar hacia el escenario, la dejo abajo y subió, iba a tomar su guitarra pero se le ocurrió algo y se acerco a Paúl y le susurro algo al pido, este asintió, tomo su guitarra acústica al igual que Harry y les dijo algo a Susan y Alicia que le dio el mensaje a Hanna.

- esta canción es para alguien especial para mi – dijo Harry e hizo una seña a Paúl y los dos empezaron a tocar

- lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after  
  
Sometimes you picture me  
But I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can hear  
What you've said  
Then you say go slow  
And I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after timeAfter my picture fades and darkness has

Turned to gray  
Watching through the windows you're wondering  
If I'm ok  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Time after time

Time after time

You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

It's ok – Harry termino de tocar y sintió la mirada de Hermione y volteo, ella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que podría iluminar todo Hogwarts según el punto de vista de Harry, así que cambio de guitarra y siguió cantando.

- If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
And if I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk  
  
If I need some other love friend  
Give me more than I can stand  
And when my smile gets old and faded  
Wait around I'll smile again  
  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again  
  
Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together

You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent – Harry canto esa hasta el final y volvió a dedicarle las siguientes dos canción a Hermione – esta canción y que sigue, las escribí para la misma persona que de hace un rato – dijo mirando a Hermione que tenia cara de sorpresa y Harry sonrió, estas eran las canciones que mas difíciles eran para tocar, Alicia hizo sonar sus tambores y empezaron las guitarras.

- Man it's a hot one

Like seven inches from the midday sun

I hear you whisper and the words that melt everyone

But you stay so cool

My Muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa

You're my reason for reason

The step in my groove

Yeah

And if you said this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth yeah,

Give me your heart

Make it real

Or else forget about it

Well I'll tell you one thing

If you would leave it'd be a crying shame

In every breath and every word

I hear your name calling me out

Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio

You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow

Turning you round and round round, yeah

And if you said this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth

Give me your heart

Make it real

Or else forget about it

Or let's forget about it – Harry miro a Hermione y vio que estaba bailando con Ginny Weasley y otras Gryffindor, le dio la señal a Paúl y empezaron la siguiente canción

- Since the moment I spotted you  
like walkin' around with little wings on my shoes  
my stomach is filled with the butterflies  
mmmm...and it's alright

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied mmmm

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever, heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
mmmm... and it's alright

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever, heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'

Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
Right about the same time you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever, heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever, heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in' – Harry y se acerco a sus amigos – creo que hasta ahí esta bien –miro su reloj – ya son las once y cuarenta –

- solo una mas – dijo Hanna, los demás asintieron y eligieron una, Harry se acerco Dumbledore que estaba cerca del escenario y le dijo lo que habían decidido, este asintió y le dijo que espere un momento, fue a la mesa de profesores y se aclaro la garganta.

- alumnos, acaban de informar que solo van a tocar una ultima canción, así disfrútenla todo lo que puedan – asintió mirando a Harry y este hizo unas señas a sus amigos.

- All day

Staring at the ceiling

Makin' friends with shadows on my wall

All night

Hearing voices telling me

That I should get some sleep

Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on

Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown

And I don't know why

Well I'm not crazy

I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy

I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

Me,

Talking to myself in public

And dodging glances on the train

And I know

I know they've all been talkin' bout me

I can hear them whisper

And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me

Out of all the hours thinkin

Somehow I've lost my mind

Well I'm not crazy

I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy

I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

I've been talkin in my sleep

Pretty soon they'll come to get me

Yeah, they're takin' me away

Well I'm not crazy

I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy

I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

Yeah, How I used to be

How I used to be, yeah

Well I'm just a little unwell

How I used to be

(A little unwell)

How I used to be

I'm just a little unwell – Harry y sus amigos se juntaron en la parte delantera de adelante del escenario – bueno, eso fue todo – dijo Harry y le paso el micro a Hanna

- muchas gracias por escuchar hoy, nosotros nos vamos a quedar de invitados hasta final de año ya que nuestro colegio se quemo en un incendio y les agradeceríamos que no revelen nuestra identidad, ustedes saben, el próximo verano habrán conciertos y se supone que nadie tenia que saber nuestros nombres ni nada hasta entonces pero no importa, el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que les comunicáramos que en navidad habrá otro baile, pero ahí no tocaremos nosotros... - se escucharon abucheos – bueno, solo queríamos agradecerles por esta noche y decirles que ya es hora de volver a sus salas comunes, gracias – empezaron a bajar mientras lo alumnos les aplaudían.

Harry bajo y vio a Hermione hablando con Ginny, se acerco por atrás y puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, esta grito del susto y dio un codazo a lo que hubiera estado detrás de ella y luego voltear para ver a un Harry doblado.

- ¡lo siento! – Dijo al ver quien era, Harry solo la miro y siguió en su tarea de tratar de respirar – pensé que era otra persona, Malfoy ya ha hecho eso antes – dijo ayudándolo a enderezarse

- sigo pensando que golpeas bien – dijo Harry recuperando el aliento y oyó risas atrás de el.

- yo diría que te golpea bien a ti – era Ron Weasley – Hermione, deberías hacer eso mas seguido, le va bien el estar en el piso como la serpiente que es – Harry lo miro con odio

- yo creo que mejor te va a ti, combinaría bien con tu pelo – Ginny rió y Harry solo sonrió mientras que Weasley se puso rojo de ira, Harry vio a sus

- ¡¿ahora lo defiendes?! ¡Ni que fuera tu novio! – exclamo

- ¡pues ahora lo es! – tomo la mano de Harry y lo arrastro a la salida ante la sorpresa de Ginny, Paúl, Hanna, Draco, Blaise, Susan y Alicia.

- ¿tu sabias de ellos? – Pregunto Hanna a Ginny, esta negó con la cabeza – tal vez fue ese día de la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas Susan? El día después de que salio elegido, estaban solos en la biblioteca y estaban todos raros cuando los encontramos... - dijo Hanna con expresión pensativa – preguntare a tía Petunia, el le cuenta todo – cada uno se fue por su lado.

Hermione arrastro a Harry hasta la salida del gran comedor y cuando estuvieron afuera, Hermione lo miro por unos momentos

- lo siento – Harry le sonrió – es solo que me saca de mis casillas –

- si te ayuda en algo, a mi también me saca de las mías – Hermione le sonrió – no te molestes por tonterías como Weasley, tu sabes que el no va a dejar de molestar mientras sepa cuanto te molesta –

- y todos pensaban que yo era la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generación – Harry le acaricio la mejilla

- no dejes que lo que tu misma me enseñaste te engañe, yo no soy tan inteligente, solo es la compañía – Hermione le sonrió

- no se como no lo vi antes, tu eres el único que me puede tranquilizar y siempre sabe que decir y hacer para hacerme sentir mejor – dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry

- no es merito mío, sino de tus ojos – Hermione lo miro extrañada – siempre es como si supiera que necesitas cuando te miro a los ojos – ella sonrió

- ¿lo vez? Lo hiciste otra vez, a cualquier chica le gusta que le digan que sus ojos son bonitos pero tu lo haces de una manera diferente –

- yo solo digo la verdad, mi tía me enseño a hacerlo – Harry miro su reloj y vio que ya pasaba de media noche – ya es tarde –

- pero no quiero ir a mi sala común... - protesto Hermione

- pero nos va a ver Filch... – al ver la expresión de Hermione, se le ocurrió algo – si quieres, podemos ir al salón de música pero... -no termino porque Hermione sonrió y lo jalo de la mano, Harry tambien sonrio y la guio


	9. Sirius Black

Capitulo 9

Harry guió a Hermione por pasillos y por algunos retratos que ella ni se imaginaba que eran pasajes secretos

- ¿como sabes tantos pasajes secretos? – pregunto sin aguantarse la curiosidad

- no se si te molestes, pero cuando estábamos en tercero, Draco y yo le robamos el mapa de los merodeadores a los gemelos Weasley – Hermione lo miro – es un mapa que te muestra donde están casi todos los pasadizos, como abrirlos y donde están todos los habitantes de Hogwarts... lo crearon mi padre y sus amigos, los merodeadores, me corresponde por herencia – Hermione estaba sorprendida mientras Harry la seguía jalando por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron al salón de música, Hermione se sorprendió aun más

- ¿esto también estaba en el mapa? –

- no, al parecer, a mi padre y a sus amigos no les gustaba estar alrededor de la biblioteca – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la banca de un piano

- ¿sabes tocar el piano? – Harry levanto una ceja

- ¿quieres que te toque algo? – pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo, Hermione enrojeci

- ¡el piano! – Harry solo rió y se volteo al teclado

- y... ¿algo como que? – pregunto tocando una melodía suave, Hermione se sentó a su lado

- no se – Harry paro de tocar y Hermione lo quedo mirando – me podrías enseñar... -

- ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano? – Pregunto con los ojos brillando de emoción – me parece una de las mejores ideas que hayas tenido, aunque nunca he enseñado nada... - Hermione se rió porque Harry empezaba a hablar solo – ¿no preferirías la guitarra? Tengo mas experiencia enseñando eso... -

- aun no me decido – dijo ella sonriendo – pero creo que ya es algo tarde, mejor vamos a dormir – Harry asintió y la ayudo a levantarse.

Harry acompaño a Hermione hasta la entrada de su sala común y fue a la suya, donde sus amigos estaban sentados junto a la chimenea esperándolo para el interrogatorio, que para su buena suerte, termino rápido porque todos estaban cansados.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto temprano, con la misma sonrisa de la noche anterior, se alisto como todas las mañanas y cuando salio de la sala común, se encontró cara a cara con el director.

- buenos días señor Potter – dijo con una expresión extrañamente seria en el rostro – muy buena la presentación de anoche -

- buenos días... -

- vine a verlo esta mañana para hablar de un tema importante –

- y de se trata – dijo Harry algo nervioso

- de tu padrino, Harry – Harry solo espero que siga hablando – ha llegado esta mañana muy temprano y quiere verte – Harry había perdido el color del rostro, sabia que el momento llegaría pero no se lo espero tan de pronto, ni siquiera lo había recordado.

- ¿ahora? Quiere decir que esta en colegio... - Dumbledore asintió, Harry trago saliva – entonces que sea ahora –

Caminaron por las mazmorras hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry se pasó todo el camino preguntándose de que podría hablar con alguien que no conocía, iba a ser incomodo, sobretodo para su padrino, el iba a conocer a alguien que había esperado conocer desde hace catorce años; Al llegar, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y subieron, cuando abrieron la puerta, en el centro de la oficina estaba un hombre como de unos 35 años, con cabello negro y tez blanca, Harry fijo sus ojos en los azul marino del hombre, camino lento hasta donde estaba parado y le tendió la mano.

- Harry Potter – dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, su padrino solo lo miro y estrecho su mano

- se quien eres – dijo el hombre con voz ronca – Sirius Black –

- me gustaría decir que es un gusto, pero la verdad es que estoy algo confundido – dijo Harry soltando la mano de Sirius y caminando a una silla para luego sentarse – no es que quiera ofenderlo ni nada, pero porque aparecer después de catorce años cuando ya tengo una vida... - Sirius lo miro y medito su respuesta por un momento

- tus padres eran mis mejores amigos, y yo les prometí que si a ellos alguna vez les pasaba algo, me haría cargo de ti, pero Albus dijo que por tu seguridad, era mejor que estés con tus tíos – hizo una pausa y lo miro – no se como te habrán criado tus tíos, hasta donde recuerdo, odiaban la magia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella... - Harry lo corto

- mis tíos son gente comprensiva y me criaron como si fuera su propio hijo, de eso no tenga dudas –

- me alegro, pero deja de tratarme de usted... soy tu padrino, no extraño ni un adulto cualquiera que te presentan porque si, tu padre fue como un hermano para mi – Harry solo miraba por la ventana que estaba frente a el – yo, después de que tus padres murieron y Albus me pidió que esperara hasta que te enteraras de quien era yo, me fui y me metí en mi trabajo, preferí no acercarme hasta que Albus me avisara... -

- solo quiero dejarle en claro que, no voy a tratarlo como a mi padrino o alguien cercano a mi de un día para otro, yo ya tengo padrinos que siempre se han portado como tales y se han ganado mi cariño y respeto con los años, espero que entienda eso – Sirius asintió pero con una expresión de decepción – y preferiría olvidar como esta yendo este primer encuentro, preferiría que empecemos de nuevo, pero sin títulos, y conocernos poco a poco, supongo que para ust... digo, para ti también debe ser algo incomodo – dijo sonriendo un poco

- me parece muy bien – respondió Sirius mas animado – y... ¿supongo que estas en Gryffindor? –

- la verdad, no – Sirius lo miro esperando una respuesta – Slytherin, soy prefecto, y Snape dice que si me sigo esforzando, seré premio anual – Sirius solo lo miraba

- Slytherin... ¿Cómo acabaste ahí? –

- ambición – Sirius lo miro con el seño fruncido – yo no quería venir a Hogwarts, yo iba a ir a una escuela de música pero mis tíos me hicieron venir, y en el tren solo conocí a una chica – Harry se sonrojo un poco – ahora es mi novia, pero ese día, la vi con Longbottom, yo no había hecho ningún amigo en todo el camino y después de conocerla y luego ver con quien andaba, sentí... envidia y quise ser el mejor, por eso el sombrero me puso Slytherin, al parecer, en esos momentos, mi ambición opacaba mis otras habilidades – Sirius asintió comprendiéndolo

- entonces tienes novia, ¿ella también es de Slytherin? –

- Gryffindor – Sirius levanto una ceja sorprendido – se que normalmente Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan nada bien pero esta es la excepción, cuando nos vemos en la biblioteca es como que no hay casas, solo estudiamos y conversamos de cualquier cosa –

- es uno de los casos mas raros que he escuchado, casi nunca pasa – dijo el sonriendo

- eso dice Draco... -

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Eres amigo de un Malfoy? –

- no le veo lo malo, el no es como su papa, delante de todos se porta como el Slytherin malo, con los cercanos trata pero no le sale, es algo sentimental – dijo con una mueca haciendo reír a Sirius – le gustan las bromas y el quidditch, en tercero le robamos el mapa de los merodeadores a los gemelos Weasley, un poco tontos a mi parecer, es muy difícil no saber quien se te acerca cuando tienes el mapa –

- ¿tu tienes el mapa? Nunca pensé que serviría pa atacar a los propios Gryffindor – dijo Sirius con una expresión nostálgica que cambio rápidamente – me dijo Albus que saliste campeón del torneo –

- si, y fui el primero que maldecía el torneo, va a malograr mis calificaciones, por suerte puedo pedirle a Hermione que me ayude un poco con los estudios – ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore se había ido y había regresado con Hermione, la cual parecía algo confundida.

- Hermione – dijo Harry parándose de la silla como si tuviera un resorte, camino hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo de la mano - ¿dormiste bien? – Ella asintió sonriendo – ven quiero que conozcas a mi padrino – Hermione levanto las cejas – llego esta mañana – llegaron hasta donde estaba Sirius – Sirius quiero que conozcas a Hermione Granger, mi novia –

- un gusto – dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano

- Hermione, el es Sirius Black, mi padrino –

- el gusto es todo mío – dijo Sirius estrechando su mano – no todos los días se conoce a la alumna mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts – luego se volteo hacia Harry – se ve que has sacado el buen gusto de tu padrino – los dos rieron y Hermione se sonrojo

- de verdad me da gusto conocerlo y ver que se lleva bien con Harry, pero ¿porque estoy yo aquí? - dijo algo confundida

- tu dijiste que ibas a estar en todo momento importante de mi vida... - dijo Harry con un puchero

- dije que te iba a apoyar, no que iba a estar para que hagan bromas sobre mí para animar sus conversaciones... y ese puchero no funciona conmigo –

- sacaste mi buen gusto pero también el masoquista de tu padre – esta vez solo Sirius y Dumbledore se rieron

- no es masoquismo, se le llama 'amor prehistórico' – dijo Harry haciendo que los adultos rían mas y ganando un merecido golpe en el brazo por parte de Hermione – 'mione, ¿recuerdas a los adorados merodeadores de Gryffindor? – Ella asintió – el es uno de ellos – dijo señalando a Sirius, pero al momento vio algo que lo hizo abrir mucho los ojos - ¡Aby! –

- yo conocí a una Aby... - empezó a decir Sirius pero Dumbledore lo hizo callar

- solo vine a ver a un viejo amigo – dijo la niña sonriendo – y si que esta viejo – Harry sonrió – oh, y se que es la primera prueba, dragones – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada – dile a Sirius que se encargue de mi caso, es auror – mientras Aby le hablaba a Harry, Dumbledore les había explicado lo de Aby y los espíritus

- Aby dice que le diga a Sirius como murió y si se puede encargar del caso... también que estas viejo -

- ni después de muerta deja de molestar – dijo cruzándose de brazos – además, siempre estuvo muerta por mi – dijo con expresión de superioridad y de la nada, salio un rayo rojo que lo mando un par de metros atrás – y sigue teniendo el mismo mal humor – dijo mientras se levantaba antes de que otro rayo lo tumbe – a mi también me da gusto saber de ti – dijo en tono sarcástico, esta vez si logro levantarse

- me gusto tumbarlo después de mas de veinte años – dijo Aby con una sonrisa

- pues se nota – dijo Harry riéndose – bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a clase, fue un gusto conocerte Sirius – dijo dándole la mano – espero que te mantengas en contacto o vengas mas seguido... y espero verte para la primera prueba – Sirius asintió sonriendo y salio de la oficina, Harry se volteo a ver a Dumbledore – creo que estamos tarde para clase y no hemos desayunado – Dumbledore sonri

- pueden tomarse el día libre – sonrió y tomo la mano de Hermione antes de salir

- el día libre – dijo Harry – ¿a donde quieres ir? –

- primero saluda a tu novia como se debe y luego a los terrenos – Harry sonrió y estaba apunto de besarla cuando escucharon pasos y los dos se separaron sobresaltados, era la mama de Draco, Narcisa Malfoy

- Harry, querido, no esperaba verte aquí... - dijo abrazándolo, pero luego lo miro – ¿que has hecho? –

- yo también me alegro de verte tía Narcisa – dijo Harry sonriendo – y no hice nada... -

- vino a conocerme a mi – era la voz de Sirius – me alegro de verte después de años, prima – dijo con una expresión seria

- me gustaría decir lo mismo –

- ahh... tía Narcisa, te presento a mi novia, Hermione Granger – Narcisa rompió el contacto visual que tenia con su primo y miro a la joven que estaba con Harry

- un gusto conocerla, señora Malfoy – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

- el gusto es mío, y es ex-señora Malfoy – le corrigió Narcisa

- Hermione, esta es Narcisa Lestrange, madre de Draco y como te das cuenta, prima de Sirius –

- ya no eres Malfoy... - dijo Sirius

- deje de serlo hace mucho, pensé que lo sabrías, se supone que trabajas en el ministerio, y deje de serlo cuando nació Ashley – Sirius la miro confundido

- la hermana de Draco, y va en cuarto, pero lleva el apellido Lestrange, también es de Slytherin – explico Harry

- puros Slytherin... mi madre estaría orgullosa – dijo Sirius de mal humor

- ahh... ¿vino a ver a Draco y Ashley? – pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar de tema

- lo siento, Harry querido, me deje llevar por viejas costumbres, y si, si vine a ver a Draco y Ashley, pero primero tenia que hablar con Dumbledore, tu sabes que hay que estar pendiente de esos dos – le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla y a Hermione también, antes de seguir su camino, ignorando a Sirius

- no entiendo como ha podido cambiar tanto desde la ultima vez que la vi... - dijo Sirius mas para si que para Harry y Hermione – bueno, yo también me voy, nos vemos – con eso, se volteo y se fue, dejando a Harry y Hermione algo confundidos

Bueno, es mas corto que los otros pero es algo, y tambien queria poner el desclaimer : ninguno de los personajes son mios y he usado canciones de matchbox twenty, smash mouth, counting crows y maroon5.

creo que eso es todo y espero que lo sigan leyendo, Que viva Jose Cuervo (salud Icy)


	10. La Primera Prueba

Capitulo 10

Harry estaba apoyado en un árbol, acariciando el cabello de Hermione mientras ella leía recostada en el pasto

- ¿Qué vas a hacer por vacaciones? – pregunto de repente

- aun no lo se, supongo que iré donde mis padres… ¿y tu? - respondió ella sin quitar la mirada de su libro

- yo también creo que solo iré a casa, todos los años hacen lo mismo, se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta y a veces eso cansa… - dijo el recostándose junto a ella y consiguiendo que ella lo mire

- lo se, mis padres también cuidan mucho su vida social… ¿que hora es? – pregunto al sentir que su estomago se retorcía un poco

- la hoga del almuegzo – dijo una voz junto a ellos, haciendo que los dos volteen

- hola Fleur – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Hermione a hacer lo mismo – no te sentimos –

- lo note – dijo ella – solo iba camino al almuegzo y los vi –

- bueno pues será mejor que vayamos a comer – dijo Harry sonriéndole a Fleur y tomando la mano de Hermione

- fue muy buena la pgesentacion que hiciegon en el baile – dijo Fleur mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo

- gracias, espero que los demás alumnos opinen lo mismo que tu – dijo sonrojándose un poco – bueno, nos vemos después – dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor, Fleur solo le sonrió y fue en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw y Harry se volvió a ver a Hermione – ¿nos vemos mas tarde? Después del almuerzo tengo que ir a la biblioteca y también tengo que pedirle sus apuntes a Blaise para ponerme al día – se excuso al ver que Hermione iba a protestar, en realidad le gustaba Hermione pero ella acababa de salir de una mala relación y no quería presionarla mucho

- bueno… entonces te veré mas tarde – Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de entrar al gran comedor, Hermione lo miro entrar, le gustaba mucho, y en realidad siempre le había gustado pero no quería apresurar nada, ella acababa de salir de una mala relación y por otro lado, el tenia que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora tenia novia "la paciencia lleva muy lejos…" pensó antes de entrar ella también al gran comedor.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca con sus amigos que ya habían preparado sus cosas para irse a la mañana siguiente cuando sintió un mareo y todo se volvió oscuro…

_Estaba en un lugar en que le parecía haber estado antes pero no sabia cuando y entonces se dio cuanta, estaba en Hogwarts, en la biblioteca y a su lado había alguien en el suelo, una mujer de cabello castaño, húmedo al parecer de la sangre que había formado un charco alrededor de ella y estaba con un uniforme de Hogwarts medio desgarrado_

_- aléjate de mi si no quieres que sea así como termine – Harry oyó mientras ella levantaba lentamente el rostro y a el se le nublaba la vista_

Harry despertó repentinamente en la mesa de la biblioteca haciendo sobresaltar a sus amigos que aun seguían hablando de lo mismo

- ah ya despertaste – dijo Hanna – pensé que Paúl iba a tener que cargarte hasta tu habitación – a lo que Paúl hizo una mueca, Harry opto por no decirle nada a nadie porque ni siquiera sabia quien era la chica de su sueño alucinación o lo que haya sido

- creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la sala común, a Snape no le gusta que estemos fuera de ella mientras este el torneo, dice que los otros alumnos me pueden perturbar – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca

Así fueron pasando las semanas hasta que llego el día de la primera prueba, Harry ya tenia claro que era lo que iba a hacer, había estado practicando el encantamiento convocatorio para su saeta de fuego si iba a burlar un dragón, lo haría con estilo.

Harry despertó el martes 24 de noviembre sin muchos ánimos de nada fue a sus primeras clases sin prestar mucha atención y sin que se diera cuenta llego la hora del almuerzo casi ni toco su comida y estaba tan distraído que siquiera se dio cuenta de que el profesor Snape se estaba acercando.

- Potter, los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio… tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba -

- bien – dijo parándose y caminando a toda velocidad hacia la salida llamando la atención de todos

- buena suerte – escucho que alguien atrás de el le decía cuando llego a la puerta, al voltear vio que era Hermione y noto que no le había prestado nada de atención en los últimos días

- gracias… - dijo mientras se acercaba y luego la jalaba de la mano hacia fuera – lo siento – dijo una vez estuvieron fuera

- porque te disculpas? – pregunto ella con una expresión que decía que sabia el porque pero quería escucharlo

- se que no te he estado dando la atención que mereces estos últimos días… - dijo el pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione le dio un beso

- no importa – dijo al separarse – se que haz estado preocupado con otras cosas… buena suerte – dijo caminando de regreso al gran comedor, dejándolo algo confundido pero decidió no darle mucha atención en ese momento ya tendrían tiempo para hablar luego, ahora mas importante era salir vivo de la primera prueba.

- Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos… ¡es hora de ponerse al corriente! – Declaro Bagman con alergia – cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno para que saquen la miniatura de aquello con lo que les va a tocar enfrentarse – les enseño una bolsa roja de seda – hay diferentes… variedades, ya lo verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más… ah, si… ¡su objetivo es coger el huevo de oro! –

Harry miro a su alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca; en todo caso así era como se sentía Harry. Aunque ellos, al menos, estaban allí voluntariamente…

Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban… Harry se sintió separado de aquella multitud como si perteneciera a una especie diferente. Y, a continuación (a Harry le pareció que no había pasado más que un segundo), Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

- las damas primero – dijo tendiendo la bolsa a Fleur

Ella metió la mano temblorosa en la bolsa y saco una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un gales verde. Alrededor del cuello tenia el numero dos . Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur no mostró alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado: Madame Maxime le había dicho lo que le esperaba.

Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que saco el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenia el numero tres . Krum ni siquiera parpadeo; se limito a mirar al suelo.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y saco el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el numero uno atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y saco el colacuerno húngaro con el numero cuatro . Cuando Harry lo miro, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseño los minúsculos colmillos.

- ¡bueno, ahí lo tienen! – Dijo Bagman – han sacado cada uno el dragón con el que les tocara enfrentarse, y el número es el del orden en que saldrán, ¿comprenden? Yo tendré que dejarlos dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Harry… ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí afuera? –

- eh… si – respondió Harry sin comprender. Se levanto y salio con Bagman de la tienda, que lo llevo aparte, entre los árboles, y luego se volvió havia el con expresión paternal.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry – no, en nada –

- ¿Tienes algún plan? – le pregunto Bagman, bajando la voz hasta el tono conspiratorio – No me importa darte alguna pista, si quieres. Porque – continuó Bagman bajando la voz más aun – eres el más débil de todos, Harry. Así que si te puedo ser de alguna ayuda… -

- no – contesto Harry tan rápido que comprendió que había parecido descortés – no. Ya… ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, gracias

- Nadie tendría que saber que te he ayudado, Harry – le dijo Bagman guiñándole un ojo.

- No, no necesito nada, y me encuentro bien – afirmo Harry, preguntándose porque se empeñaba en decirle a todo el mundo que se encontraba bien, cuando probablemente jamás se había sentido peor en su vida – Ya tengo un plan. Voy… - Se escucho, procedente de no se sabia donde, el sonido de un silbato,

- ¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa! – dijo Bagman alarmado y salio corriendo.

Harry volvió a la tienda y vio Cedric que salía, con la cara más verde aun que antes. Harry intento darle suerte, pero todo lo que salio de su boca fue una especie de gruñido áspero.

Volvió a entrar, con Fleur y Krum. Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar al cercado y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real a la de su miniatura.

Sentarse allí a escuchar era peor de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. La multitud chillaba, gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacia lo que fuera para burlar al hocicorto sueco. Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda. Y los comentarios de Bagman lo empeoraban to mucho… En la mente de Harry se formaban horribles imágenes al oír ¡Ah, que poco le ha faltado, que poco…! ¡Se esta arriesgando, ya lo creo…! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, si señor, lastima que no haya servido de nada! 

Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, Harry oyó un bramido ensordecedor que solo podía significar una cosa: que Cedric había conseguido burlar al dragón, y coger el huevo de oro.

- ¡Muy pero que muy bien! – Gritaba Bagman - ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces! –

Pero no dijo la puntuación. Harry supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrarlas a la multitud.

- ¡Uno que ya esta, y quedan tres! – Grito Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato – ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad! –

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salio de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, Harry sintió por ella una especie de afecto. Se quedaron solos el y Krum, en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarse.

Se repitió el mismo proceso.

- ¡Ah, no estoy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! – Oyeron gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo - ¡Ah… casi! Cuidado ahora… ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba a coger! –

Diez minutos después Harry oyó que la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego, por tercera vez sonó el silbato.

- ¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! – anuncio Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Se sentía mucho más conciente de su cuerpo de lo que era habitual: notando con claridad con claridad la rapidez a la que bombeaba su corazón, el hormigueo que el miedo le producía en los dedos… Y al mismo tiempo le parecía hallarse fuera de al: veía las paredes de la tienda y oía a la multitud como si estuviera sumamente lejos…

- ¡Muy osado! – Gritaba Bagman, y Harry oyó al bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo - ¡La verdad es que esta mostrando valor y, si señores, acaba de coger el huevo! –

El aplauso resquebrajo el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado, y aquel seria el turno de Harry.

Se levanto, notando apenas que las piernas parecían de merengue. Aguardo. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salio de la tienda, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Paso los árboles y penetro el cercado a través de un hueco.


End file.
